El amor en la guerra
by Srigneel
Summary: Natsu y Lucy junto con el gremio se encuentran en guerra contra Zeref, en el transcurso de esta aparece el amor ,NaLu,Gale y demas
1. Sorpresas

_FanFic SirIgneel, Todos los personajes que aparecen a continuación pertenecen a Hiro Mashima ©_

**CAPITULO 1**

_**Habíamos regresamos victoriosos del Diamatou Enbu, detuvimos a Rouge del futuro y a los dragones parecía haber calma después de eso, pero los problemas están siempre y esta vez era la mayor amenaza que habíamos enfrentado era Zeref quien quería aniquilarnos, oficialmente le declaro la guerra a la humanidad y los ataques no se hicieron esperar.**_

**3 días antes de la declaración de la guerra.**

_**POV LUCY**_

_**Natsu y los demás aún no han regresado, me siento aburrida quiero ir a un trabajo.**_

_**-"Supongo que Natsu no se enfadara si tomo un trabajo yo sola"- Murmure en voz baja**_

_**-"Oye Mira!, Hay algún trabajo que pueda hacer por mi misma? Ya sabes Natsu no está y no puedo pelear yo sola, quiero un trabajo simple."-Pregunte sentada en la barra**_

_**-"Lucy tengo algunos trabajos pero requieren de fuerza física"- Contesto mientras acomodaba las botellas de Sake**_

_**-"No te preocupes tengo a Tauro"- Respondí con ansiedad**_

_**-"No se Lucy, creo que deberías esperar a Natsu, después de todo él es tu equipo"-Respondió con una sonrisa.**_

_**Acepto que me enfade un poco al oír eso, después de todo Natsu se había ido de misión si mí.**_

_**Mientras almorzaba, por detrás mío apareció Kana como siempre hablando de amores**_

_**-"Oye Lucy, Oí que Natsu se fue de misión si ti."- Dijo con una mirada perversa.**_

_**-"El maestro le obligo a reparar una Iglesia, se lo merecía después de todo él la había destruido."- Respondió Mirajane mientras se unía a la conversación.**_

_**-"Le extrañas cierto?"- Dijo Kana mientras bebía de su barril de alcohol personal**_

_**Al momento me puse roja de los nervios y de la vergüenza **_

_**-"NO!"- conteste con convicción **_

_**-"Vamos Lucy ya todos sabemos que hay algo entre ustedes"- Dijo Kana mientras miraba sus cartas.**_

_**-"¡Claro que no!".- conteste mientras escondía mi cara para por el rubor de mi mejillas.**_

_**Decidí ir a casa a descansar después de todo allí estaré alejada de todos los problemas, tenía ganas de dormir pero no lo conseguía, aquellas palabras de Kana seguían en mi mente, si bien es cierto que todo es más aburrido mientras Natsu no esta no quería aceptarlo, lo extrañaba.**_

_**POV NATSU**_

_**-"Valla, valla! Eso ah sido duro, no crees Happy?"-Pregunte mientras secaba el sudor de mi frente.**_

_**-"Aye." Contesto mientras comia uno de sus peces**_

_**-"Volvamos a casa Happy, tenemos que visitar a Lucy, después de todo no le avisamos que vendríamos aquí." Le dije mientras acomodaba mi bufanda.**_

_**Estará enfada? Tratándose de ella nunca se sabe cómo puede reaccionar**_

_**Casa de Lucy**_

_**-"LUUUUCYY!"- Grite pero nadie contestaba, seguro ya estaba durmiendo, era tarde después de todo.**_

_**-"Natsu, tengo sueño"- Dijo Happy mientras se recostaba sobre mi cabeza**_

_**-"Esta bien iremos a dormir después de comprobar si Lucy está en casa" Conteste mientras salte a su ventana**_

_**Abrí lentamente la ventana y ahí estaba ella durmiendo tan linda como siempre, Eh? Un momento, Lucy es linda? Me quede en silencio pensando para luego sonreír inocentemente.**_

_**Recosté a Happy ya dormido en la cama de Lucy y sentí ganas de besarla pero no podía después de todo somos un equipo, bese su frente, estaba cálida, ella puede ser muy bonita mientras duerme, tome asiento y me dispuse a dormir.**_

_**POV LUCY**_

_**Que hace Natsu aquí? Sentí que fue una mala idea hacerme pasar por dormida pero en el fondo no me arrepentia, el acababa de besar mi frente, no quería pensarlo pero me gustaba estar con el, y de alguna manera me hacia sentir cómoda estando a su lado.**_

_**-"Realmente me gusta estar contigo… Natsu". Dije de manera casi inaudible.**_

_**Bueno aquí termina el primer capítulo este es mi primer Fanfic**_

_**Y me lo pase muy bien escribiéndolo espero sea de su agrado.**___


	2. El primer paso al amor

_FanFic SirIgneel, Todos los personajes que aparezcan a continuación pertenecen a Hiro Mashima ©_

**CAPITULO 2**

_**Anteriormente…**_

_**-"Realmente me gusta estar contigo… Natsu". Dije de manera casi inaudible.**_

**2 Días antes de la declaración de la guerra**

_**POV LUCY**_

_**Desperté primero como era obvio había una sensación agradable en la habitación normalmente hubiese echado a Natsu de inmediato pero esta vez lo quería tener cerca y el solo hecho de pensar en eso el rubor aparecía en mí.**_

_**-"Natsu … oye Natsuu despierta". Le dije en voz baja, no quería despertar a Happy, al parecer no me escucho o está profundamente dormido.**_

_**Simplemente me levante de la cama y fui hacia él, me quede mirándole la cara es muy bonito, un reflejo de sol alumbraba la mitad de su cara y sentía al acercarme calidez**_

_**Tome su bufanda que estaba sobre mi escritorio y me la puse, tenía ese olor que era tan de él, solo con la bufanda y el pijama rosa me dispuse a hacer el almuerzo.**_

_**-"Lucy, has visto mi bufanda?"- Intente sacarme la bufanda lo más rápido posible para que no se diera cuenta, pero ya era tarde.**_

_**-"Lucy que haces con mi bufanda?", pregunto mientras acomodaba su flequillo**_

_**-"So- solo tenía frio"- Respondí mientras lo miraba a los ojos**_

_**Él se acercó, me tomo por los hombros y me dijo**_

_**-"De acuerdo, solo a ti te prestaría mi bufanda". Mientras se sentaba sobre la mesa**_

_**Sinceramente en ese momento espere que tomara la bufanda, la pusiera en su cuello junto con el mío y me besara, pero bueno eso solo pasa en las novelas que suelo leer, además después de todo es Natsu, no puedo esperar eso de el, pero tome valo y le pregunte…**_

_**-"Natsu .. tu- tu qué piensas del amor?". Se lo pregunte estando de espaldas a él, puesto que estaba sonrojada, no quería que me viera así.**_

_**-"Es bonito"- Respondió con mucha seguridad.**_

_**Esa fue la respuesta que menos esperaba, Natsu conocía lo que era el amor, me arme de valor y pregunte muy arriesgada…**_

_**-"Tu amas a alguien…Natsu?" Ya no podía ni seguir preparando el desayuno, no me funcionaban las manos de tanto nerviosismo**_

_**-"Claro, todos tenemos a alguien a quien amamos"- respondió y puso su tipita sonrisa bonita.**_

_**-"Lucy a que vienen estas preguntas raras?" pregunto con confusión.**_

_**No sabía que decir, obviamente no le iba a decir la verdad, tenía que inventar algo sí o sí.**_

_**-"Somos un equipo, era para conocernos mucho mejor" dije mientras dudaba de esa respuesta.**_

_**-"De acuerdo, Gracias por no golpearme por meterme a tu casa" con una sonrisa en su rostro**_

_**-"Me voy al gremio tengo asuntos que resolver con el tonto de Gray, cuida a Happy por mí, te lo encargo" Dijo mientras se ponía la bufanda.**_

_**Realmente quería almorzar junto con el pero por lo menos me acerque aún más a él, además estaba contenta por el hecho que demostró que confía mucho en mi por lo que dijo sobre la bufanda y por Happy.**_

_**-"Nos vemos Lucy, te esperare en el gremio para ir por una misión". Se despidió y por primera vez me dio un beso en la frente.**_

_**Me sorprendí, puesto a que nunca había sido tan tierno conmigo, al instante estaba roja como un tomate, mientras observaba que se iba por la ventana.**_

_**POV NATSU**_

_**Que acabo de hacer? No me había dado cuenta de que la bese hasta que salte por la ventana, me deje llevar, que vergüenza sentí en ese momento.**_

_**GREMIO FAIRY TAIL**_

_**-"Oye Natsu, donde pasaste la noche?" Pregunto Mira**_

_**-"En casa de Lucy!". Respondí con una sonrisa**_

_**-"ESO ES DE HOMBRE!" Dijo Elfman, que se estaba sentado junto a natsu.**_

_**-"Oh bien hecho, no sabía que las cosas entre tú y Lucy iban tan bien", Dijo Mira con brillo en sus ojos.**_

_**-"Realmente no entiendo de que hablan, Mira quiero que me sirvas lo de siempre". Conteste con alegría**_

_**Cuando estaba por comenzar a comer…**_

_**-"Oye Natsu, no me he olvidado de lo de ayer maldito!". Dándome un golpe en la cabeza.**_

_**-"Gray maldito quieres pelear, Exhibicionista? Conteste muy enfadado.**_

_**-"Oh Gray-sama, eres tan sexi cuando peleas" dijo Juvia**_

_**-"Juvia no te me pegues tanto", decía Gray abandonando la pelea.**_

_**Jubia tomo de la mano a Gray y lo arrastro con fuerza hacia la entrada del gremio, este iba pidiendo ayuda.**_

_**-"Oye Elfman vamos a espiarlos" dije con ganas de hacer una travesura.**_

_**-"Claro eso es de hombres" dijo mientras levantaba su puño apretado.**_

_**/**_

_**-"Gray-sama sabe usted porque lo traje aquí?" Pregunto Juvia**_

_**-"Creo que me hago una idea" dijo Gray de manera fría**_

_**-"Juvia quería confesarle que …." **_

_**-"Que?" dijo Gray de manera fría otra vez**_

_**-"Juvia lo a—" **_

_**-"Waaaaaaaaaa, tonto Gray" grite mientras corría con su ropa interior en la mano**_

_**."JaJa eso es de hombre" Grito Elfman desde la puerta del gremio**_

_**POV JUVIA**_

_**Oh Gray-sama porque siempre se escapa de juvia cuando quiere confesarle su amor.**_

_**POV NATSU**_

_**Mientras me escaba de Gray por las calles de la ciudad me topé con Lucy que al parecer se dirigía al gremio, pero no sabía cómo saludarla puesto que me despedí de ella con un beso en la frente, fue el momento más incomodo que pase con ella, ninguno de los dos hablaba.**_

_**Rompí el silencio **_

_**-"Hola Lucy, que has estado hacie-". No pude terminar de hablar que me dio un beso en la mejilla.**_

_**Fue muy agradable pero también me sorprendió mucho tenia intente taparme la cara con la bufanda, estaba sonrojado, no esperaba eso de parte de Lucy.**_

_**-"Vallamos al gremio Natsu". Dijo con un sonrisa hermosa en su rostro**_

_**-"Claro, vamos a por una misión Lucy" Conteste alegremente.**_

_**POV LUCY**_

_**Cielos eso fue raro!, bese a Natsu en la Mejilla y no me dijo nada creo que estaba sonrojado, es muy bonito**_

_**-"Bien! Tomaremos esta misión Mira". Dije preparándome para partir.**_

_**-"De acuerdo chicos, suerte" contesto Mira, ¿con brillo en sus ojos? Qué raro.**_

_**Partimos hacia un bosque oscuro había neblina y era frio, demasiado frio para mi gusto, Natsu nunca tiene frio es muy envidiable su habilidad con el fuego, además ya estaba anocheciendo, decidimos acampar.**_

_**CAMINO HACIA LA MISION **_

_**-"Natsu tienes hambre?", pregunto Lucy con amabilidad.**_

_**-"Por supuesto Lucy" Respondió Natsu con amabilidad y ansias de comer.**_

_**-"Lucy, cocinaras para Natsu?" preguntó el picaron Happy **_

_**-"S-si". Dijo Lucy con vergüenza**_

_**-"Se gussssssssssstan" Dijo el gato que aprovechaba todas las oportunidades para molestarlos.**_

_**-"CLARO QUE NO!" Gritaron ambos y luego se miraron**_

_**Ambos estaban sonrojados e intentaron no mirarse, el gato tenía razón **_

_**-"Natsu me voy a dormir" dijo el picaron gato, no quería molestar ahí.**_

_**Natsu asintió y se quedó a solas con Lucy alrededor de una fogata, El silencio incomodo que duro cinco segundos pareció una eternidad.**_

_**Lucy temblaba de frio, era raro ya que estaba junto a una fogata, Natsu por su parte se percató de eso se acercó y coloco su bufanda en el cuello de Lucy**_

_**-"Lucy tu crees que yo pueda…" Natu se acercaba más a Lucy y esta no retrocedía.**_

_**-"Natsu … Tu puedes hacer lo que quieras" Lucy sabía que esta era su única oportunidad para acercarse al Dragon Slayer **_

_**Natsu acaricio su mejilla, en ningún momento dejaron de mirarse a los ojos.**_

_**Finalmente Lucy fue quien dio el paso adelante, robándole un beso **_

_**Natsu correspondió el beso, ese beso que tanto quería en secreto. Acaricio la pierna de la rubia y esta lo abrazo por el cuello era el momento que los dos estaban esperando, había tranquilidad en el aire, parecía que la noche iba a ser larga pero…**_

_**-"Natsu, Eso es lo que realmente sientes?" pregunto la rubia, aun abrazando al peli rosado**_

_**-"Lucy, no sé lo que siento, solo quiero estar contigo" contesto con delicadeza.**_

_**-"Mañana tenemos una misión debemos descansar" Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa tierna**_

_**-"Tienes razón, que descanses bien Lucy." Respondió Natsu con simpleza.**_

_**Pasaron la noche juntos, en la tienda de Lucy, Después de esa noche su amistad ya no sería igual que antes.**_

_**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO, ME GUSTO MUCHO, ESPERO QUE A USTEDES LE HALLA GUSTADO ME LO PASE BIEN ESCRIBIENDOLO**_

_**NOS VEMOS EN EL 3er CAPITULO :D.**_


	3. Sucesos inesperados

_FanFic SirIgneel, Todos los personajes que aparezcan a continuación pertenecen a Hiro Mashima ©_

**CAPITULO 3**

_**Anteriormente…**_

_**-"Tienes razón, que descanses bien, Lucy." Respondió Natsu con simpleza.**_

_**Pasaron la noche juntos, en la tienda de Lucy, Después de esa noche su amistad ya no sería igual que antes. **_

_**Día previo a la declaración de la Guerra**_

_**Había amanecido en aquel bosque silencioso, a decir verdad era tarde tenían que salir hacia la misión hace una hora, pero la calidez que le proporcionaban a Lucy aquellos brazos del Dragon Slayer era para quedarse todo el día abrazados, Happy interrumpió…**_

_**-"¡Lucy! Natsu! Despierten tenemos que irnos de aquí"- Dijo el Gato mientras comía su pescado mañanero.**_

_**-"De acuerdo Happy ya vamos" Contesto Lucy con cierto cansancio en su voz.**_

_**-"¡Natsu despierta de una vez por todas!"- Dijo la rubia mientras acomodaba sus llaves**_

_**Natsu se Levantó, se tomó su tiempo y se puso la mochila que suele llevar en las misiones. **_

_**-"Buenos días Lucy, hola Happy." Dijo de manera cansada**_

_**-"Natsu, se te nota cansado, ¿hiciste algo anoche con Lucy? " Pregunto el gato con mirada perversa.**_

_**-"¡DE QUE HABLAS!" Contesto el Dragon Slayer con rubor en sus mejillas**_

_**La rubia solo reía por aquella reacción del peli rosado, Mientras caminaban por un sendero que iba directo al pueblo, el único que hablaba era Happy, Natsu miro a Lucy que camina por delante de él y una idea paso por su cabeza, se adelantó y la tomo de la mano.**_

_**-"Que piensas de lo que sucedió ayer? Lucy" Pregunto Natsu con cierta timidez **_

_**-"¿Lo de ayer?, No recuerdo Natsu, cuéntame lo que tu recuerdas" Dijo la rubia con cierta picardía.**_

_**-"T-tu sabes" Contesto Natsu con rubor en sus mejillas**_

_**-"Sip, yo lo sé pero quiero saber que recuerdas" Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa infantil.**_

_**-"Lo … del .. Beso que no dimos" Dijo Natsu desviando su mirada de la rubia con vergüenza.**_

_**Lucy solo sonrió y le robo un beso, Natsu totalmente sonrojado se había quedado sin palabras**_

_**-"Se gussssssstan" Dijo Happy como siempre lo hace.**_

_**Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, pero en ese momento llego alguien por detrás de ellos a alta velocidad.**_

_**-"Erza que haces aquí!?" Preguntaron Natsu y Lucy mientras se soltaban de las manos por vergüenza.**_

_**-"Tienen que volver esa misión ya no importa" Contesto Erza que conducía ese vehículo mágico.**_

_**-"Pero necesito el dinero de la misión" Dijo Lucy con enfado.**_

_**-"Esto es mucho más importante" Dijo Erza con seriedad. **_

_**Ambos asintieron y subieron al vehículo, mientras Natsu estaba desmayado y sufriendo en la parte trasera de este transporte Lucy platicaba con Erza, necesitaba saber lo que ocurría.**_

_**-"¿Cómo nos encontraste Erza?" pregunto Lucy con cara de preocupación**_

_**-"Mira me dijo que se dirigían hacia aquí" Contesto con cansancio ya que el vehículo requería de magia para moverse.**_

_**-"¿Qué es lo tan importante que sucedió?" Pregunto Lucy un poco desconcertada.**_

_**-"Aun no lo sé pero por la urgencia que el maestro me pidió que lo fuese a buscar no debe ser bueno" Contesto con mucha seriedad**_

_**-"Por cierto Lucy, ¿iban tú y Natsu tomados de la mano?" Dijo Erza con ojos brillosos.**_

_**-"Eso parece" Contesto con felicidad Lucy**_

_**-"Ya veo, la cosas están mejorando entre ustedes, ya era hora" Contesto con tranquilidad.**_

_**Una vez en Magnolia se dirigieron al gremio, pero había algo raro, la ciudad estaba dividida, como si Gildarts hubiese llega al gremio, eso era raro.**_

_**Una vez en el gremio notaron que estaban presentes todos los miembros, efectivamente estaba Gildarts sentado junto a Cana y Laxus, el maestro se alegró al ver llegar a Natsu era todo muy raro, en eso apareció Mavis la primer Maestro del gremio.**_

_**-"Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles" dijo Makarov con seriedad en su rostro.**_

_**-"Ya viejo di lo que tengas que decir" Grito Natsu con entusiasmo.**_

_**-"Hoy tuve un encuentro con el mago oscuro Zeref, al parecer quiere aniquilar a la humanidad" Dijo Mavis con seriedad en su rostro.**_

_**El silencio se hiso en el gremio, se veía cara de pánico entre algunos miembros y en otros solo sorpresa, de fondo se escuchaba "Creí que solo era una leyenda" entre otras cosas.**_

_**-"Quien es Zeref ?" Pregunto Natsu tomándose el pelo, todos se le quedaron viendo con cara pálida.**_

_**-"El sujeto que nos encontramos en Tenroujima, aquel que te dejo la bufanda negra" contesto Elfman.**_

_**-"Oh ese bastardo, ahora tengo 2 motivos por el cual golpearlo" dijo Natsu con odio y entusiasmo.**_

_**-"Cálmate Natsu dijo Gildarts" mientras caminaba hacia la salida del gremio.**_

_**-"Donde vas Gildarts?" Grito Makarov.**_

_**-"Tranquilo, no hare ninguna locura, necesito dormir, Natsu ven conmigo!" dijo mientras se alejaba.**_

_**Natsu se fue con Gildarts mientras los maestros del gremio consolaban a algunos miembros que están en pánico.**_

_**-"Esto es muy serio", Dijo Gray con temor.**_

_**-"Solo tenemos que prepararnos para lo peor" dijo Lissana desde lejos**_

_**-"No nos rendiremos! Vamos a pelear, aunque sea lo último que hagamos" Dijo Gajeel con convicción, "Levi nos vamos" dijo a la vez.**_

_**Levi se marchó con Gajeel dejando atrás a Jet y Droy que lloraban por que esta se marchaba. Al parecer querían tiempo para ellos, después de todo una guerra se desataría, aprovecharían al máximo para estar juntos. Lucy con cierta envidia y una nueva idea para hacer eso con Natsu.**_

_**-"No tengo nada más que decir mañana estaremos muy atentos a esto" Dijo Makarov**_

_**En otra parte de la ciudad…**_

_**-"Natsu, esto va a ser difícil, quizás lo más difícil que nos enfrentemos en la vida" Dijo Gildarts con seriedad**_

_**-"Lo sé pero ganaremos, somos muy fuertes tu sabes, acabaremos con esto" contesto con entusiasmo.**_

_**-"Solo no te portes como un idiota". "Aún no sabemos nada sobre es sujeto."**_

_**Natsu no respondió nada.**_

"_**Ve con ella" Dijo Gildarts**_

_**-"Lo hare!" contesto Natsu con seriedad, "Tu que harás?"**_

_**-"Ahora necesito dormir, mañana ir a pasar un tiempo con Cana." "Adiós" Agrego Gildarts.**_

_/POV LUCY/_

_**-"Donde estará ese idiota de Natsu" Murmure en voz baja.**_

_**Me voy a casa después de todo fue un día agotador.**_

_/Casa de Lucy/_

_**-"¿Natsu que haces aquí?" Pregunto Lucy**_

_**-"Solo quería verte, nos merecemos un tiempo cierto? Dijo Natsu acercándose a ella**_

_**-"Donde esta Happ-" Natsu la interrumpió con un beso.**_

_**-"No desperdiciemos nuestro tiempo Luce" Dijo mientras se quitaba la bufanda**_

_**Lucy se sentó sobre su escritorio y atrayendo a Natsu hacia ella, mientras lo besaba le quitaba lentamente el chaleco.**_

_**Podían sentirse el uno con el otro, se mesclaron sus olores, la caricias de Natsu en su espalda la hacían sentir única, ambos se desvistieron lentamente y terminaron en la cama, por la ventaba entraba el resplandor de la enorme luna.**_

_**Lucy gemía del placer, y Natsu se sentía tan feliz, realmente estaba haciéndolo con la chica que amaba.**_

_**-"Lucy….te amo" susurro al oído de la rubia**_

_**-"Te amo también" contesto la rubia mientras besaba el cuello de Natsu.**_

_**Ya casi era de día cuando Lucy se quedó dormida, Natsu la beso en la frente y se sento en la ventana mirando hacia el cielo.**_

_**-"Tengo que hacerlo" susurro mientras volteaba su mirada hacia Lucy**_

_**Volteo a ver hacia afuera cuando vio que paso Macao y Romeo, se veían tan felices, Macao sabía lo que pasaría, seguro estaba aprovechando al máximo la compañía de su hijo.**_

_**-"Tengo que frenar esto". Volvió a susurrar.**_

_**-Tomo su bufanda a cuadros, su chaleco y se marchó por la ventana, no sin antes darle un beso a Lucy, quizás ese era el último.**_

_**/**_

_**Pocas horas después una Lacrima Visión apareció sobre todo el Reino de Fiore, despertando a muchos ciudadanos y magos que salen de sus casas para ver qué era lo que sucedía, era Zeref.**_

_**-"Hasta aquí llego mi paciencia, era tras era eh observado si decir nada, los humanos nunca aprenden, siempre cometen los mismos errores, yo me encargare de cada uno de ustedes, esta es una declaración de guerra oficial, no permitiré que nadie quede vivo"**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_Bueno aquí está el 3er capítulo de este FanFic espero que les guste, la historia se pone emocionante, si hay algún error agradecería que me lo hicieran saber,Saludos!_


	4. La guerra de las Hadas

_FanFic SirIgneel, Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima ©_

**CAPITULO 4**

_Anteriormente: __**-"Hasta aquí llego mi paciencia, era tras era eh observado si decir nada, los humanos nunca aprenden, siempre cometen los mismos errores, yo me encargare de cada uno de ustedes, esta es una declaración de guerra oficial, no permitiré que nadie quede vivo".**_

**Día 1, "La guerra de las Hadas."**

_**Inmediatamente el maestro llamo a todos los magos de la cuidad, en solo veinte minutos estaban todos los miembros del gremio a excepción de Dragneel.**_

_**-"Ese maldito esta vez sí se ha pasado" Dijo Gray muy enfadado**_

_**-"Esto es una guerra, todos ustedes tienen prohibido tomar decisiones por su cuenta" Dijo Mavis.**_

_**-"Levy y Wendy, vallan inmediatamente a casa de Porlyusica, infórmenle sobre la situación y pídanle "el libro azul del gremio" su misión a partir de ahora es trabajar en ese libro" Dijo el maestro muy preocupado.**_

_**En ese mismo Instante, aproximadamente 200 demonios muy fuertes invadieron Magnolia..**_

_**Todo Fairy Tail estaba atento a las palabras de Mavis separó al gremio en equipos con misiones **_

_**Equipo 1 está formado por Erza, Lucy, Laxus, Gildarts y Gajeel. Estos son los encargados de llegar a la Montaña Esbeel es de allí de donde salían todos los demonios**_

_**Equipo 2 está formado por Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, Lissana y Elfman, estos eran los encargados de evacuar a todos los habitantes de la cuidad y defenderlos de los demonios.**_

_**Equipo 3 está formado Macao, Wakaba, Warren y Makarov los más experimentados estaban encargados de eliminar a toda persona o demonio que se le considere hostil.**_

_**El resto del gremio esperaba órdenes.**_

_**El equipo de Gildarts tenía una misión secundaria, encontrar a Natsu ya que este podría ser la clave de la guerra, partieron hacia la montaña que estaba a pocas horas del gremio.**_

_**El equipo de Gray tenía que transportar a todos los ciudadanos posibles a la isla Tenrou**_

_**El equipo de Makarov luchaba para defender al equipo de Gray, Warren era el medio de comunicación entre los equipos, en tan solo 3 horas la ciudad estaba vacía de habitantes.**_

"_**Laxus como van las cosas por allí?" preguntaba Makarov atreves de Warren**_

"_**Aún no hemos llegado" "a decir verdad es bastante lejos" Agrego este.**_

"_**No lo lograran" Una persona interfirió la comunicación "Es demasiado tarde, tengo casi todo preparado para ganar"**_

"_**Maldito no te saldrás con la tuya" Dijo Gildarts**_

"_**Aunque derroten la fuente de los demonios tengo a un amigo que me ayudara", "Ustedes lo conocen muy bien, Dragneel es mi aliado"**_

_**Lucy sintió una puntada en el corazón, el hombre que amaba estaba aliado con este sujeto, no, no era posible Natsu no haría algo como eso.**_

"_**Libera a Natsu de inmediato o te arrepentirás" Grito Erza**_

"_**Por supuesto, pero solo después de que esta guerra acabe"**_

_/Gremio Fairy Tail/ _

_**Sabertooh estaba allí, junto con Lamia Scale y Blue Pegasus **_

"_**Tenemos reportes de que Mermaid Heels fue destruido" Dijo Rouge **_

"_**Ya veo" dijo Mavis con seriedad en su rostro**_

_**En eso aparecen por la puerta del gremio Jellal, Meredy, Kagura.**_

"_**Kagura que paso con tu gremio", Pregunto Lyon**_

"_**Ese maldito lo destruyo todo" dijo con tristeza .**_

_**El equipo de Makarov había completado su misión junto con el equipo de Gray, fueron hacia el gremio lo más rápido posible pero los demonios era muchos, tardarían en llegar.**_

_/En un lugar desconocido/_

_**-"Natsu tu fuerza de voluntad me impide tener control absoluto sobre ti" Dijo Zeref**_

_**-"Fairy Tail te detendrá, no me importa si muero protegiendo a mis amigos"**_

_**-"Lo sé, por eso mismo te deje consiente, para que puedas disfrutar de como asesinas a tus compañeros" Dijo a un Natsu que se encontraba de rodillas frente a él.**_

_**Unas Marcas negras en forma de cadenas estaban sobre la piel de Natsu, estaba siendo poseído y manipulado por Zeref.**_

_**-"Lucy solo no mueras" murmure con lágrimas en mis ojos.**_

_/Montaña Esbeel/_

_**-"Natsu, vuelve conmigo"- Murmuro Lucy con tristeza**_

_**-"No te preocupes, el estará bien" Dijo con una sonrisa Gildarts**_

_**-"Es cierto ese mocoso no se dará por vencido así de fácil" agrego Laxus**_

_/Gremio Fairy Tail/_

_**-"Natsu y Gajeel, dónde están?" pregunto Sting**_

_**-"Natsu fue capturado por Zeref, lo está manipulando" Dijo con tristeza Cana**_

_**-"No puede ser!" Dijo con asombro Sting, "entonces donde esta Gajeel?" Agregó.**_

"_**Aún no ha vuelto de su misión principal" Contesto Cana**_

"_**Cuando regrese le ayudaremos para que pueda convertirse en Dragon Force con más facilidad" dijo Rouge**_

"_**Eso nos ayudara mucho, bien pensado" dijo Freed mientras colocaba runas de protección alrededor del gremio.**_

_**-"Hemos vuelto" Grito Gray desde la puerta del gremio con juvia recostada sobre sus brasos.**_

_**-"Que paso con Juvia?" Pregunto Mavis**_

_**-"Esta mal herida, esos demonios pueden ser duros a veces" contesto Gray con una lagrima en su rostro.**_

_**Gray recostó a Juvia sobre una mesa, y agarro con fuerza su mano**_

_**-"Vamos Juvia despierta" Gritaba Gray con angustia, pero no recibía ninguna respuesta de una Juvia muy mal herida, "Nadie te ha dicho que te duermas, despierta Juvia por favor"**_

_**-"Wendy vendrá pronto, no te preocupes Gray" Dijo Max**_

_**-"Vamos Juvia reacciona!, aun no me has dicho eso importante que querías decirme"**_

_**-"Gray-sama me alegro que estés bien" dijo Juvia con dolor**_

_**-"No me vuelvas a asustar así nunca más, prometelo Juvia" Dijo Gray mucho mas calmado.**_

_**-"Lo prometo Gray-sama" se abrazaron con fuerza**_

_**-"Que eso importante que tenías que decirme Juvia?" Pregunto Gray con una leve sonrisa**_

_**-"Tu eres muy importante para mi Gray-sama, Juvia lo quiere mucho"**_

_**-"Yo también te quiero Juvia" **_

_**Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sus frentes se juntaron, sentían la respiración de ambos y se besaron lentamente.**_

_**-"No permitiré que vuelva a suceder, lo siento Juvia" Dijo Gray con los ojos cerrados**_

_**-"Lamento ser una molestia Gray-sama" Dijo con tristeza**_

_**-"No eres una molestia, eres mi molestia" Dijo Gray con una sonrisa y volvió a besarla.**_

_/Montaña Esbeel/_

_**-"Hemos llegado, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es destruir ese cristal" Dijo Erza**_

_**-"Hagámoslo Laxus" Dijo Gildarts**_

_**-"No tienes que decírmelo" Contesto este**_

_**-"Natsu….." Murmuro Lucy**_

_/Base de Zeref/_

_**-"Lucy…. Lo siento mucho, solo espérame, VOLVERE!" murmuro Natsu.**_

_**-"Deja ya de lado las cursilerías, en este momento rompieron el cristal de los demonios, es hora de movernos" Dijo Zeref con una mirada de odio sobre Natsu.**_

_**-"Quítame estas cadenas maldito!" "acaso tienes miedo de enfrentarme" Grito Natsu.**_

_**-"Claro que no, esas marcas en tu cuerpo son el símbolo de que me perteneces" Contesto con calma Zeref**_

_**-"Maldito, te juro por mi vida, mis amigos, mi gremio y por Lucy que te derrotare!"**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_Bueno aquí termina este capítulo, intento que tenga más romance pero es difícil ya que la historia está centrada en una guerra, pero habrá más romance lo prometo :D obviamente sin dejar de lado la guerra que se va a poner muy emocionante, espero que le guste, adiós!_


	5. Revelaciones

_FanFic SirIgneel, Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima ©_

_/_

**CAPITULO 5**

**ANTERIORMENTE..**

_**-"Maldito, te juro por mi vida, mis amigos, mi gremio y por Lucy que te derrotare!" **_

**Dia 2 "Revelaciones"**

_-"Nos vamos Natsu" Dijo Zeref_

_**Natsu sin responder nada y mordiendo sus labios por el odio acumulado, camino junto a Zeref, era imposible, su cuerpo se movía por cuenta propia.**_

_-"Tu misión es ir a buscar a cierto amigo, está un poco lejos de aquí pero lo encontraras pronto" Dijo Zeref con ansiedad._

_**Natsu se marchó sin responder, al parecer su cuerpo sabía lo que tenía que hacer.**_

_/Montaña Esbeel/_

_-"Bien hecho, con esto bastara para que esos demonios dejen de aparecer sobre la ciudad" Dijo Laxus._

_-"Ahora busquemos a Natsu!" Dijo Gajeel_

_-"Natsu…" Murmuro Lucy con tristeza _

_-"Natsu no está aquí, no nos detendremos solo por él, debemos regresar al gremio lo más rápido posible, él sabe cuidarse solo" "Lo siento Lucy" Dijo Gildarts_

_-"Es cierto, tengo que confiar en él, volvamos" Dijo Lucy mientras secaba una lagrima de su rostro._

_**Todos se marcharon lo más rápido posible, aún era de noche tenían que tener cuidado, después de todo, no se sabe cuándo un enemigo se presentara.**_

_/Gremio Fairy Tail/_

_-"Al parecer todos han logrado sus objetivos, bien hecho" Dijo Mavis_

_-"Donde esta Natsu?" preguntó el maestro a Gildarts_

_-"No lo hemos buscado, considere que era innecesario, además todos confiamos en el" contesto con seriedad._

_-"Gildarts, tú crees que Natsu…" Dijo el maestro con tristeza._

_-"Es muy probable, tenemos que prepararnos, puede suceder en cualquier momento" Dijo Gildarts con seriedad._

_**En ese mismo momento, una Lacrima Visión se abrió de repente…**_

_-"Zeref, que quieres ahora?" Dijo Mavis con una mirada de odio sobre este._

_-"Solo vine a contarles algunas cosas que podrían interesarles" dijo con una sonrisa macabra._

_-"NO NOS INTERESA!" Grito Gray preparado para destruir la Lacrima_

_-"Es sobre Natsu Dragneel" Dijo con seriedad_

_**El gremio se quedó en silencio unos instantes.**_

_-"Si quieren recuperarlo, tendrán que derrotarme" Dijo con calma_

_-"Eso ya lo sabemos maldito" dijo Sting, con una mirada de odio sobre este._

_-"Aun no les eh contado todo, para derrotarme tienen que llegar a la cima del castillo del Rey, aunque les aseguro que no llegaran, su oponente será el mismo Dragneel"_

_**Makarov y Gildarts se miraron, esto era de lo que hablaban, sabían que eso pasaría.**_

_-"Pero ese no es su único problema, si todos fueran a por Natsu, quien cuidaría de la ciudad? Tengo un amigo que se encargara de matarlos a todos antes de que puedan llegar al Castillo." Dijo Zeref mientras reía malignamente_

_**En ese momento Lucy se marchó a su casa, había escuchado cosas terribles sobre Natsu, lagrimas caían por el rostro de la rubia.**_

_**La Lacrima desapareció en ese momento.**_

_/Lucy POV/_

_**Natsu, eres un idiota, porque te fuiste solo?, acaso no confías en tus amigos? Ahora estamos separados, solo quiero abrazarte y que todo esto termine, que podamos estar juntos como habíamos planeado, Tienes que ser fuerte por nosotros.**_

_/Gremio Fairy Tail/_

_-"Maestro, tendremos que usar la luz del gremio" Dijo Gildarts en voz baja_

_-"Me temo que sí, pero alguien puede salir herido" "Gajeel! Vete con Sting y Rouge, tienen que enseñarte algo" Dijo el maestro con seriedad._

"_Tenemos que salvar a Natsu y a la vez proteger la ciudad" Dijo Laxus que estaba ahí cerca._

_-"Me encargare de hacer una estrategia" dijo Mavis que apareció de la nada._

_-"Atención todos, mañana partiremos hacia el castillo, solo esta noche tendremos un descanso" Dijo Makarov dirigiéndose hacia su oficina._

_-"Gajeel, esfuérzate por favor" Dijo Gildarts mientras se digia hacia su casa_

_-"No tienes que mencionarlo, dominare el Dragon Force para mañana" Dijo Gajeel con estuciasmo._

_/Lucy POV/_

_**Flashback… 2 horas antes de la partida de Natsu.**_

_***Recostados sobre la cama***_

_**-"Lucy, eso ha sido hermoso" Dijo el peli rosado con rubor.**_

_**-"Quien diría que terminaríamos así" Dijo la rubia, mientras besaba la barbilla del Dragon Slayer**_

_-"__**Tu eres feliz conmigo, Luce? Pregunto mirándola a los ojos.**_

_**-"Por supuesto, cuando estoy contigo, realmente soy feliz" Dijo la rubia con rubor**_

_**-"Entonces te prometo que buscare un lugar para pasar el resto de mi vida contigo" Dijo el peli rosado con una gran sonrisa.**_

_**Totalmente sorprendida no sabía que responder a tan tierno comportamiento de Natsu.**_

_**-"Mientras este a tu lado no me importa donde estemos" contesto con felicidad.**_

_**-"Te amo Lucy, en verdad te amo" dijo el peli rosado con felicidad**_

_**-"Entonces nos amamos mutuamente, te amo Natsu" contesto con ternura.**_

_**Fin Flashback..**_

_-"cumplirás tu promesa verdad…Natsu" Murmuro la rubia antes de dormir._

_/Gremio Fairy Tail/_

_-"Esto es imposibleee!" Dijo Gajeel con cansancio _

_-"Claro que no, solo esfuérzate al máximo" Dijo Rouge_

_-"Hazlo como si la vida de tus seres queridos dependiera de ti" Agrego Sting._

_-"Es cierto, todos en el gremio se están esforzando, además si quiero proteger a la enana tendré que hacerme más fuerte" murmuro Gajeel. "Aquí voy!" agrego._

_/_

_-"Erza, sé que esto es muy duro para ti pero tienes que ser fuerte" Dijo aquel hombre de pelo azul._

_-"Lo intento, el solo hecho de saber que tendré que enfrentarme a Natsu me rompe el corazón, él es como mi hermano pequeño que nunca tuve" Contesto Titania con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-"Recuerda que tienes a tus amigos y puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras" Jellal le murmuro al oído._

_-"Siempre estuviste a mi lado, lo sé" contesto Erza secándose las lágrimas._

_**Estos solo se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro si decir nada.**_

_/Castillo del Rey/_

_-"Oh Natsu, valla sorpresa, hiciste lo que te encargue?" preguntó Zeref._

_-"No te saldrás con la tuya, maldito" contesto el Dragon slayer._

_-"Tomare eso como un sí, ahora vete, estoy ocupado" Grito malignamente._

_**Natsu se volteó sin decir nada ..**_

_-"Oh espera, no te había mencionado que mañana tus amigos vienen por ti, estás listo para asesinarlos?" Pregunto mientras reía_

_-"Perferto, entonces mañana será la caída de tu plan"._

_/_

_/_

_/_

_Bueno este el 5to capitulo, cada vez más interesante, me gustó mucho asi que espero que sea de su agrado y hayan disfrutado leyendo, cualquier error me gustaría me lo hicieran saber, y nos vemos en el 6to capitulo._


	6. La fuerza de Gajeel

_FanFic SirIgneel, Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima ©_

**CAPITULO 6**

_** ANTERIORMENTE: **__-"Perfecto, entonces mañana será la caída de tu plan". _

**AMANECER DEL DIA 3 **_**"**_**La fuerza de Gajeel"**

_-"Oye Gajeel, como vas con el tema del Dragon Force?" Pregunto Wakaba con un puro en su boca._

_-"Realmente es muy difícil, lo eh conseguido pero no puedo usarlo por mucho tiempo" Contesto con cansancio._

_-"Era de esperarse, después de todo esta es la primera vez que te conviertes en Dragon Force" Agrego Macao._

_-"Así es, pero si es cierto que tendremos que luchar contra Natsu, no me queda otra opción que entrenar en este modo". Dijo observando el suelo._

_-"El Dragon Force se utiliza para defender a tus seres queridos, no para asesinar dragones como te han dicho" Dijo Mavis._

_**Es cierto, tengo que proteger este gremio y a estas personas, Daré la vida por mi gremio!**_

_-"Seguiré entrenando, adiós" Dijo Gajeel marchándose hacia el campo de entrenamiento_

**Después de un entrenamiento de más de 6 horas, Gajeel por fin había entendido el truco del Dragon Force.**

_-"¡Hemos llegado!" Gritaron Wendy y Levy desde la entrada del gremio_

_-"Por fin, ¿que han estado haciendo?" Pregunto Gray._

_-"Es un secreto" Dijo Levy con una sonrisa._

_-"Es cierto estuvimos aprendiendo nuevas técnicas para curar a nuestros compañeros" Dijo Wendy._

_-"Era un secretoo!" Grito Levy_

_-"Lo siento mucho" Contesto Wendy con una gran sonrisa en su rostro._

_-"Perfecto, Wendy necesito que ayudes a Juvia, aún está herida" Dijo Gray con entusiasmo._

_-"De acuerdo Gray-san"_

_**En lo que normalmente Wendy tardaría 10 minutos en recuperar a Juvia lo hizo en unos instantes y sin utilizar demasiada fuerza.**_

_/En otra parte del Gremio/_

_-"Oye viejo, eso será peligroso" Dijo Laxus con los brazos entre cruzados_

_-"No tenemos otra alternativa" Contesto de espaldas a Laxus, "Gildarts tú te encargaras de usar "la luz del Fairy Tail" Agrego_

_-"Valla peso pones en mis hombros" Contesto con seriedad._

_-"Tienes prohibido fallar" agrego el maestro Makarov_

_/Campo de entrenamiento/_

_-"Oh enana que haces aquí?" Dijo muy exhausto Gajeel que descansaba bajo un árbol._

_-"Termine con mi misión, al parecer te estas esforzando" Dijo con una sonrisa Levy._

_-"Por supuesto, hare lo que sea necesario para protegerte y proteger el gremio" Dijo con convicción._

_-"Y-ya veo" Dijo Levy con rubor, "entonces te dejare descansar tranquilo, tienes que recuperar tu fuerza" Dijo Levy marchándose._

_-"No necesito descansar para recuperar mi fuerza, tu eres mi fuerza" Dijo Gajeel tomándola de los hombros, "Contigo a mi lado ten la seguridad de que ganaremos esta estúpida guerra" Dijo Gajeel sonriendo._

_-"To-Todos los del gremio pueden vernos, no es como si me importase pero.."_

_**En ese momento Gajeel la interrumpió con un beso, era algo duro pero tierno, Jet y Droy que estaba espiándolos quedaron pálidos y boquiabiertos.**_

_-"Ganare esta guerra por ti Levy.."_

_-"Eso es de hombre!" Grito Elfman desde el Gremio._

_-"Valla Levy, al fin pudiste resolver tus problemas con Gajeel" Dijo aquel gato negro._

_-"Lily tiene razón, se tardaron mucho" agrego Wendy_

_-"Que se callen!" Grito totalmente sonrojada Levy._

_-"Atención todos" grito el maestro Makarov._

_-"Como ya saben hoy es un día muy importante para nosotros" Dijo Mavis_

_-"El gremio se dividirá en 2, unos serán los encargados de ir a por Natsu y los otros se encargaran de cuidar de la ciudad". Dijo Makarov_

_-"Aun que les duela, hoy Natsu Dragneel es considerado como enemigo" Dijo Mavis._

_**Lucy solo lloraba de impotencia, ella no podía ayudar a Natsu en esto.**_

_-"Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, Lucy, Jellal, Kagura, Gray, Wendy." "Ustedes serán los que irán a por Natsu y Zeref." Dijo Makarov._

_**Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Makarov a excepción de…**_

_-"Oye viejo eh estado entrenando duro para esto, déjeme ir en busca de Salamender" Dijo con enfado Gajeel._

_-"Por supuesto que no, aprovecharemos tu poder para proteger la ciudad, eres realmente importante aquí" Dijo Mavis._

_-"Es cierto, tú y los tres__** Dragon Slayer**__ restantes protegerán la ciudad con sus vidas" Agrego Gildarts._

_**En ese momento apareció Cobra, en la puerta del gremio..**_

_-"Lo estoy escuchando, son los gritos de auxilio de Fairy Tail" Dijo con una sonrisa._

_-"Con estos fuertes magos podremos ganar, solo nos falta confianza" Dijo Mavis._

_-"Sting, Rouge, Gajeel, Cobra, Ustedes son los encargados de proteger la ciudad junto con los demás magos"_

_-"Por supuesto!" "Los gemelos Dragon" gritaron con entusiasmo._

_-"Los protegeré sin dudar" Menciono Gajeel._

_-"La escucho, es la victoria que nos habla" Dijo Cobra._

_**A el equipo de Gildarts se le único Makarov, y decidieron que partirían de inmediato hacia el castillo del Rey.**_

_-"Recuerda Gajeel, tu estas a cargo de esto ahora, confió en ti, protege a nuestra familia" Dijo Makarov antes de Marcharse hacia el castillo._

_-"Déjamelo a mí, viejo" Murmuro Gajeel_

_/Castillo del Rey/_

_-"Perfecto, Natsu, tus amigos ya vienen hacia aquí, quiero que les des la bienvenida" Dijo con tranquilidad._

_-"La hora de tu caída, se acerca Zeref" Dijo Natsu con una lagrima en su rostro._

_-"No estés triste, antes de que lleguen aquí los iré separando para que puedas enfrentarte con todos ellos, te lo prometo" Dijo con una sonrisa malvada._

_-"Me la pagaras muy caro, maldito" Dijo Natsu con odio._

_-"Acércate Natsu" Dijo con tranquilidad._

_**Natsu se acercó lentamente, y Zeref coloco su mano sobre el pecho de Natsu haciendo que las cadenas dibujadas sobre su piel se volvieran de color negro muy oscuro. Natsu lo único que podía sentir era dolor.**_

_-"Que has hecho maldito?" Pregunto Natsu con seriedad._

_-"Tranquilo, eso es para que no puedas escapar de mi poder tan fácilmente"_

_**Si antes no podía escapar, entonces ahora era imposible, su cuerpo no respondía, lo peor de todo era que él estaba consiente, sabía que era lo que pasaría, tendría que enfrentarse a sus seres queridos.**_

_-"Natsu ahora mismo prepárate la batalla, vete de mí vista" Dijo Zeref sentado en el trono del Rey._

_**Natsu se marchó sin siquiera decir una palabra, estaba muy enfadado. Y Zeref murmuro.**_

_-"Una vez que ellos lleguen aquí, harás tu aparición, Acnologia…"_

_/_

_/_

_**Próximo capitulo .. "Sucesos inesperados" .. 5/9**_

_**Bueno aquí termina el Capítulo 6 me gustó mucho y más en el momento Gale, espero que le haya gustado, si hay algún error me gustaría que me lo hagan saber, gracias por los reviews que me hicieron, nos vemos en el 7mo capitulo, Adiós :D**_


	7. Secesos Inesperados 2

_FanFic SirIgneel, Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima©_

**CAPITULO 7**

**Anteriormente…**

_-"Una vez que ellos lleguen aquí, harás tu aparición, Acnologia…" _

**DIA 3 "Sucesos Inesperados 2"**

_**El equipo de Makarov se dirigía hacia el castillo del rey, querían terminar rápidamente este asunto de la guerra, mientas tanto en Fairy Tail Mavis se encargaba de las estrategias.**_

_-"Al parecer tenemos un buen equipo" dijo Rouge _

_-"Hola Ryos, tienes razón, aunque quería ir a mostrarle a Salamder mi forma de Dragon Force" Dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa._

_-"Me llamo Rouge" Dijo de manera molesta _

_-" Gi-hi, lo lamento, no soy bueno con los nombres" Dijo Gajeel entre risas._

_-"Según tengo entendido Natsu también puede liberar el Dragon Force"_

_-"Quee?, ese maldito también puede usar este poder?, maldición" Se quejó Gajeel._

_-"No te preocupes, tú de alguna manera puedes usar mis sombras" Dijo Rouge_

_-"Es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo, ahora soy más poderoso que salamander" reía Gajeel_

_-"Dejen de estas jugando, los ataques pueden llegar en cualquier momento" reprocho Sting._

_-"Tu puedes entrar en modo Dragon Force, cobra?" Pregunto Sting._

_-"Si, aunque no es tan fuerte como el de la primera generación" Contesto_

_/EQUIPO GILDARTS/_

_-"Perfecto, ya puedo ver el castillo" Dijo Gildarts_

_-"Puedo sentir el olor de Natsu" Dijo Laxus con seriedad._

_-"Gildarts no dudes en usar ese poder" Menciono Makarov_

_**Poco después llegaron al castillo, pero se encontraron con una dificultad, había tres distintas entradas al castillo, decidieron separarse en equipos**__._

_Puerta 1 "Jellal, Kagura y Erza" "Ustedes pueden avanzar " dijo el maestro Makarov_

"_Tomare la puerta 2" dijo Laxus_

"_De acuerdo, iras con Gildarts y Lucy" Dijo el maestro _

"_Gray, Wendy ustedes vendrán conmigo" Dijo el mismo_

_**Una vez que todos estaban separados Warrem les hablo a todos, diciendo que estaban siendo atacados por algo, que no sabían que era. En ese momento se pierde la comunicación con el gremio y la preocupación se hizo sobre el maestro Makarok**_

_/Puerta 1/_

_-"Estas segura que es por aquí Jellal" pregunto Erza._

_-"Así es puedo sentir una gran cantidad de magia que viene por aquí" Contesto mientras corría_

_-"Confiamos en ti, Jellal" Dijo Kagura, provocando una sonrisa en Erza_

_**La confianza entre Jellal y Kagura surgió cuando este la protegió del ataque de los demonios de Zeref.**_

_-"Cada vez es más oscuro, no creen?" Dijo con preocupación Jellal._

_-"Es cierto, manténgase juntos" Dijo Erza y ambos asintieron._

_**El camino era tan oscuro que no podían ver sus manos frente a sus ojos, estaban prácticamente a ciegas.**_

_-"No pueden pasar por aqui" Dijo una voz desconocida_

_-"Quién eres?" grito Kagura_

_-"No tengo nombre, no lo necesito, soy la oscuridad" Contesto de manera agresiva._

_-"¿Zeref?" Gritaron los tres con asombro_

_-"Nemesis" murmuro por lo bajo._

_**Nada ocurrió en esa habitación, ¿a dónde fue dirigido ese ataque?**_

_/PUERTA 2/_

_-"¿Laxus que tan lejos está?" Dijo Gildarts._

_-"Esta cerca, su olor viene de aquí, por eso elegí esta puerta"__ Murmuro Laxus_

_-"¿Dónde estás Natsu?" Murmuro Lucy de manera inaudible._

_**-"NATSUUUUU, ¿DONDE ESTAAAS?" **__Grito Laxus con fuerza._

_/PUERTA 3/_

_-"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Grito con furia Gray_

_-"Estos demonios lo eh visto antes, son los que había invocado Hades en la isla Tenrou" Dijo Wendy muy asustada._

_**Estos demonios eran similares, solo que se veían mucho más poderosos que aquella vez, estos mismos demonios se unieron formando un solo individuo listo para atacar a Gray, Wendy y Makarov.**_

_-"No teman tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros, por nuestra familia" Dijo el maestro retrocediendo unos pasos._

_/MAGNOLIA-GREMIO FAIRY TAIL/_

_-"¿Qué demonios es eso?"-Pregunto Sting con cara de pánico._

_-"Recuerdo ese olor" murmuro Gajeel, "Nos volvemos a encontrar Acnologia" agrego con una sonrisa._

_-"No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo" Dijo muy asustado Cobra._

_-"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto preocupado Rouge_

_-"Miles de personas pidiendo por sus vidas, no puedo creerlo, es desesperante" Dijo Cobra cayendo de rodillas al suelo._

_-"Oye, resiste, aun no comenzamos a pelear" Dijo Gajeel muy enfadado._

_-"Tendremos que hacer tiempo para que se recupere, ¡Distraigamos a ese dragón!" Dijo Sting_

_-"Como si eso fuera fácil" murmuro Gajeel_

_**Cobra se encontraba de rodillas llorando, tapando sus oídos con las manos, lo que escuchaba era el grito de todas aquellas personas que ese dragón había asesinado, se sentía muy perturbado, nunca había escuchado tanto dolor.**_

_-"No puedo continuar" Dijo Cobra en llantos de dolor._

_-"Maldición esta es una baja muy inesperada" Dijo Rouge muy preocupado._

_-"Maldito peli rojo, vete de aquí" dijo Gajeel._

_/Cobra POV/_

_**Maldición por más que lo intente no puedo moverme, ¿qué es este dolor que siento?, me duele el pecho, ¿qué me está pasando?¿Por qué demonios estoy llorando?**_

_**/**_

_**Cobra solo se quedó de rodillas en medio del campo de batalla, su cuerpo no respondía y su mente está siendo aturdida. El combate contra Acnologia recién comenzaba para los Dragon Slayer.**_

_-"¡Prepárate maldito dragón! Grito Gajeel, dirigiéndose hacia el dragón con toda velocidad._

_-"¡Vamos Rouge!" Dijo Sting con entusiasmo _

_-"Por su puesto" Sonrió Rouge._

_**El dragón se dispuso a atacar a los Dragon Slayer, con sus garras que fueron fácilmente esquivadas por estos, Rouge se trepo por el dorso del dragón mientras que Gajeel se dispuso a atacar al corazón del dragón con una gran espada de hierro, que solo se partió al hacer contacto con las escamas de este.**_

_-"RUGIDO DEL DRAGON BLANCO" Sting se dispuso a atacar al dragón de frente._

_-"Impulso de las sombras" murmuro rouge (su cuerpo libera gran cantidad de magia) "Colmillo del dragón de las sombras" dio un ataque certero, ese fue el único ataque que molesto al dragón negro_

_**-"**__Bien echo Ryos" Dijo Gajeel con entusiasmó._

_-"Me llamo Rouge" contesto mientras reía_

_**En ese momento, Acnologia se elevó por los aires con un poco de dolor sobre su espalda estaba preparando su ataque.**_

_-"¿Qué es eso?- pregunto con miedo Sting._

_-"Maldición, no puede ser verdad" Menciono Rouge._

_**Gajeel miraba asombrado por lo que pasaba, las palabras no salían de su boca.**_

_**-"Otra vez no….no puede ser ….. Eso es el Rugido Del Dragón"**_

_/ /_

_**Próximo capítulo .. "Puedo escucharte" .. 8/9**_

_/_

_/_

_**B**__**UENO HASTA AQUÍ EL 7mo CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE MUCHO, YA QUE ME FUE DIFICIL HACER ESTE CAPITULO, CUALQUIER ERROR O DUDA HAGANMELO SABER, MUCHAS GRACIAS, NOS VEMOS EN EL 8vo CAPITULO, ADIOS :D**_


	8. Puedo Escucharte

_FanFic SirIgeel, Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima ©_

**CAPITULO 8**

**Anteriormente ….. **_**-"Otra vez no….no puede ser…. Eso es el Rugido Del Dragón" **_

"_**.. Puedo escucharte.."**_

_-"Estamos perdidos, esa cosa destruirá la ciudad entera.." Gajeel se lamentaba._

_-"No podemos rendirnos, esta será la última vez que ayudare" Mavis coloco un escudo de magia sobre toda la ciudad._

_**El impacto del Rugido de Acnologia contra el escudo fue demasiado fuerte para algunos magos que cayeron inconscientes.**_

_**-**__"¿Realmente soy tan inútil?" Murmuro Cobra de rodillas sobre el suelo._

_-"¿Quién eres?" Murmuro una voz femenina._

_-"¿Qué es esto?, ¿Cómo puedo escucharte?" Grito Cobra entre llantos._

_-"Siempre me hablas, pero solo yo puede escucharte, ¿Por qué?" contesto la voz femenina._

_-"Cubelios … ¿Eres tú? Te necesito amigo, siempre estuviste a mi lado" Murmuro con tristeza Cobra._

_-"Cubelios … ¿ese es mi nombre?" Pregunto la voz femenina._

_-"Ya veo, nada es como antes, te perdí, lo siento" Cobra estaba por caer inconsciente_

_**Desde lejos del campo de batalla con Acnologia, se veía correr a una mujer hacia Cobra, Esta se colocó de rodillas frente a él y lo tomo por el rostro, acarició lentamente y muy tímidamente su frente, Cobra estaba impactado, no sabía que decir.**_

_-"Después de todo siempre supe que eras tú" Kinana dijo con una sonrisa._

_-"No quiero volver a separarme de ti" Dijo Cobra con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-"No debiste irte aquella vez, siempre te estuve escuchando" Menciono Kinana_

_-"Me alegro tanto, fue tan doloroso estar solo, no me vuelvas a dejar"_

_-"Lo prometo" Dijo Kinana con rubor, abrazando a Cobra_

_-"Esas personas que gritan, no quieren asustarte, quieren que les ayudes" Dijo Mavis que se encontraba allí _

_-"Es cierto, Tengo que pelear, mientras pueda escucharte peleare por ti" Dijo Cobra señalando a Kinana_

_**En ese momento los brazos de Cobra tomaron un color oscuro, y escamas húmedas aparecieron sobre su piel**_

_-"Ganaremos cueste lo que cueste" Cabra apretó sus puños con fuerza._

_Kinana solo respondió con una sonrisa tierna, provocando un rubor en Cobra que intento disimularlo mirando hacia otro lado._

_**/Puerta 1/**_

_-"Zeref, ¿dónde estás?" Pregunto Jellal_

_-"Estén atentos" Dijo Kagura desenvainando su katana._

_**En aquel momento un silencio se hizo en aquel pasillo en el que se encontraban los magos, hasta que una brillante luz ilumino todo el lugar, Zeref mostro su rostro, y ataco con una nube que parecía toxica, que Jella y Erza lograron evadir **_

_-"Kagura! Jellal por favor llévala con Wendy" Grito Erza entre lagrimas_

_-"Kagura resiste" Jellal tomo a Kagura en sus brazos y menciono "Ryusei Meteoro" y salió a toda velocidad de aquel lugar._

_-"Maldito esto imperdonable, no te dejare salir con vida después de esto" menciono con furia Erza_

_-"Titania, no te esfuerces, solo Natsu quien está bajo mi poder puede detenerme" Contesto entre risas, "No voy a matarte yo, por mi diversión te enfrentaras con Natsu"_

_**En ese momento Zeref hizo un círculo mágico bajo sus pies y Erza fue transportada a una celda anti-magia como aquellas que usa el gobierno.**_

_-"Espera tu turno Titania" Dijo mientras se desvanecía en el aire._

_**/Puerta 2/**_

_-"Estamos muy cerca, avancemos con cautela" Murmuro Laxus con seriedad_

_-"Natsu, sé que estas aquí, aparece de una vez por todas" Gildarts grito con furia_

_-"Hola Gildarts" Contestaron desde la oscuridad de ese pasillo._

_-"Natsu … volvamos a casa" Dijo Lucy con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_-"Volveremos Lucy … Pero una pelea es una pelea, Gildarts, sabes que no puedo controlar mi cuerpo, cierto" Dijo Natsu con algo de tristeza. "Si tienes que hacerlo no me importa, solo hazlo" _

_-"De que estas hablando Natsu, vamos a liberarte y llevarte al gremio con nosotros" Dijo Laxus algo confundido._

_-"No jodas con eso, puedo ser idiota a veces pero esto es diferente, Laxus no teman matarme" Dijo cerrando los ojos._

_**En el mismo instante que Natsu termino de hablar Gildarts lo golpeo con mucha fuerza, haciendo que Natsu salga despedido con gran fuerza por los aires.**_

_-"Acaso quieres morir, idiota, recuerdo que te dije que no hicieras nada estúpido" Dijo con enfado Gildarts._

_Natsu se repone fácilmente de aquel golpe contestando -"Lose, lo lamento mucho, pero de que me sirve la magia si no puedo usarla para proteger a mis amigos"._

_-"Natsu, tienes que reaccionar somos tus amigos, siempre estamos contigo, si ries yo reiré contigo y si lloras llorare contigo, no es ese el lema de Fiary Tail? Dijo con miedo Lucy_

_-"Natsu, dime que siente tu corazón" Entre llantos Lucy retrocedía poco a poco_

_-"Lucy….." Murmuro Natsu _

_**En ese momento se escuchó una explosión demasiado débil, como si el viento hubiese golpeado contra una ventana, Natsu desapareció es ese momento dejando una gran cantidad de cenizas donde él se encontraba parado, Laxus y Gildarts quedaron impactados ante esto, Natsu se encontraba detrás de ellos frente a Lucy.**_

_-"Es muy rápido" Dijo Laxus impactado ante este echo _

_-"¿Desde cuándo puede hacer eso?, ¿acaso se teletransportó?, no eso es imposible solo es velocidad" Murmuro con sorpresa Gildarts_

_-"Lucy … lo siento mucho" Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la rubia y la colocaba sobre su pecho._

_-"Natsu, por favor, volvamos a casa, hay tantas cosas que aún no hemos hecho" Dijo la rubia entre lágrimas._

_-"¿Puedes escuchar mi corazón? Yo también estoy asustado, guarda esas lagrimas para cuando hayamos ganado" Dijo con una sonrisa._

_-"Por fin te encuentro Natsu" Dijo Zeref caminando lentamente_

_-"Así que tú eres el maldito que está usando a Natsu" Dijo Laxus muy enfadado._

_-"Natsu, asesina a estos malditos" Zeref sonreía _

_-"Maldito… cuando me libere realmente me las pagaras"_

_**En aquel momento Natsu intento atacar a Gildarts pero este esquivo el ataque por muy poco.**_

_**-**__"Aliento del Dragon de fuego" Ese ataque fue dirigido a Laxus quien lo esquivo, pero no ileso, ese ataque había llegado a su pierna izquierda._

_**Gildarts lanzo un ataque salvaje sobre Natsu -"Crash" pero Natsu desapareció dejando solo su chaleco, el cual fue destruido por el ataque de Gildarts**_

_-"Rugido del Dragon del Rayo" Laxus envió un poderoso rugido contra Natsu, pero este se lo comió._

_-"Laxus eso ya no sirve conmigo, no gastes tu magia en eso" Contesto Natsu con seriedad._

_-"Laxus vendrás conmigo" Seguido a estas palabras, Laxus cae inconsciente al suelo, Zeref lo toma y lo lleva donde Titania._

_-"Lucy vete de aquí…" Murmuro Gildarts "Llévate este collar, esa es la luz de Fairy Tail, solo tienes que ponértelo, pero no lo malgastes"_

_-"Peleare para proteger a Nat…" Fue interrumpida por Natsu en aquel momento_

_-"Lucy … solo haz lo que te dicen, yo estaré bien" murmuro Natsu._

_**En aquel momento Lucy se marchó corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos, **__-" Natsu … te estaré esperando" murmuro Lucy con tristeza ._

_-"¡Empecemos Natsu!._

_-"De acuerdo, ¡Estoy encendido!"._

_***Proximo capitulo "Dragon Force" 10/09***_

**Por fin se encontraron! :D bueno espero que sea de su agrado este fic, me costaron mucho los diálogos, cualquier error, duda o critica es bien recibida nos vemos en el 9no cap, Adios…**


	9. Dragon Force

_FanFic SirIgneel, Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a HIro Mashima ©_

**CAPITULO 9**

**Anteriormente… : **

_-"¡Empecemos Natsu!._

_-"De acuerdo, ¡Estoy encendido!"._

"_Dragon Force"_

_**Natsu y Gildarts se encontraban en una pelea, Gildarts por su parte quería frenar a Natsu, mientras que este disfrutaba que por fin iba a tener una pelea seria con Gildarts.**_

_**Conversación entre Natsu y Gildarts.**_

_-"No me tomes a la ligera Natsu, esto no es un juego"_

_-"Tranquilo, solo quiero disfrutar de una buena pelea, además recién comenzamos"_

_-"De acuerdo, esta vez no me voy a contener"_

_-"Espere mucho este día"_

_**Natsu y Gildarts intercambiaron golpes duros pero ninguno certero que Gildarts evadía con velocidad los golpes de Natsu y este al defenderse, dejaba una estela de cenizas en su lugar.**_

_-"Veo que no puedes golpearme Natsu"_

_-"TU TAMPOCO ME HAS GOLPEADO!" Grito de manera graciosa._

_**Mientras peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo sin magia, tenían una conversación como de padre a hijo.**_

_-"Así que has concretado con la rubia"_

_-"¿Se llama Lucy, que hay de ti y Cana?"_

_-"Intento acercarme pero creo que prefiere beber a estar conmigo"_

_-"Cuéntame algo que no sea nuevo JaJa"_

_-"Algo nuevo, es que estas saliendo con Lucy y nadie lo sabe"_

_-"Vamos mejorando, pero este bastardo me arruino la sorpresa que tenía preparada para Lucy"_

_-"Entonces terminemos con esto y vamos con la Rubia"_

_-"Como tú digas"_

**/Magnolia/**

_-"Este dragón es más fuerte de lo que pensé" Murmuro Sting con cansancio _

_-"No lo subestimes es el Rey de los Dragones" Respondió Gajeel enfadado_

_-"No podemos permitir que esta cosa nos ataque otra vez"_

_**En ese momento el Dragón negro sacudió su cola y golpeo fuertemente el gremio dejándolo casi hecho trizas, allí se encontraban los otros magos, la reacción de Gajeel no se hizo esperar.**_

_-"Aquella vez destruiste a mis compañeros haciéndolos esperar por 7 años, ahora destruyes mi gremio, tu eres mi enemigo, eres enemigo de Fairy Tail"_

_-"Este es el momento Gajeel, ahora daremos lo mejor de nosotros" Dijo Rouge que se reponía de un golpe._

_-"No lo duden" Menciono Mavis_

_-"DRAGON FORCE"- Gajeel, Sting, Rouge, Cobra, todos ellos en modo Dragón Force_

_**Sting tenía marcas blancas que cubrían gran parte de su rostro y sus hombros, un aura blanca lo cubría por completo, Rouge era igual, su pelo se puso de forma erecta y la marcas negras aparecieron en él, Cobra hizo un gran cambio sus brazos se volvieron oscuros y escamas aparecieron en él, su pelo tomo un color rojo carmesí.**_

_-"¿Ese… ese es Gajeel?" Dijo Jet que salía de los escombros del gremio._

_-"Al final su entrenamiento dio sus frutos" Respondió Lily que traía a Levy muy lastimada._

_-"Gajeel….tu puedes" murmuro Levy casi inaudible._

_-"Te metiste con mis amigos, mi gremio y mi familia"_

_**Gajeel tenía rasgos de metal en sus brazos, su pelo se aclaró un poco, dándole un tono gris, y al igual que Natsu escamas aparecieron en su rostro, a diferencia que solo las tenía en el frente de su nariz y en la barbilla.**_

_-"Mi primer amigo (Natsu), Mi mejor Amigo (Lily), Mi primera y única enana (Levy), no te permitiré que te salgas con la tuya" _

_**Los 4 Dragón Slayer atacaron sin piedad a Acnologia, derribándolo, con un ataque combinado de 4 poderosos "Aliento del Dragón" Dejando muy herido al gran Dragón**_

**/PRISIÓN ANTI-MAGIA/**

_-"Laxus, despierta!" Dijo Erza que se encontraba muy cansada, no tenía poder mágico_

_-"¿E-estoy en la prisión verdad?" respondió Laxus mientras se reponía._

_-"¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Qué paso con Natsu?" Preguntaba Erza con intriga _

_-"No te preocupes, es todo parte de la estrategia de Mavis"_

_-"¿Ya veo, que es lo que tenemos que hacer ahora? Pregunto confundida Erza_

_-"Déjamelo a mí" _

**/PUERTA 3/**

_-"Gray tienes que usar todo tu poder" El maestro se encontraba muy cansado de pelear_

_-"Esta cosa parece que no muere nunca, cada vez que la derroto vuelve a levantarse"_

_-"Busca en tu interior Gray, busca esa fuerza para proteger a tus seres queridos"_

_-"Wendy está curando a Kagura, Ur, Juvia, Ultear, peleare por ustedes" murmuro "Prometí nunca usar esta magia, perdón, ICE MAKE… __AISU NO SHERU "_

_**En ese momento Jellal aparece e impide que Gray se sacrifique golpeándolo con el puño en el rostro.**_

_-"¿Sabes que pasara si usas esa magia?" Jellal menciono enfadado_

_-"Eso no te incumbe, lo hago por mis amigos, si me vuelves a golpear te…." Fue interrumpido por Jellal._

_-"No tienes que morir por tus amigos, tienes que vivir por ellos, ¿no es eso lo que siempre dice Natsu y Erza?"_

_**Gray solo se quedó en silencio a punto de derramar una lagrima.**_

_-"Si Natsu te ve así te daría una paliza, levántate, lo haremos juntos" Sonrió Jellal._

_-"Es cierto, el abuelo tiene que guardar su magia para el final" Contesto con determinación._

_-"Sé que ustedes pueden" murmuro con una sonrisa Makarov._

_**/Enfrentamiento Natsu vs Gildarts/**_

_-"Veo que no has perdido el tiempo Natsu"_

_-"Claro, aun no has visto ni la mitad de mi poder"_

_-"¿Recuerdas lo que me acabas de decir hace un momento?"_

_**..Flashack..**_

_-"Gildarts, si peleas con todas tus fuerzas contra mí, te diré como detener esto"_

_-"Ya veo, después de todo, también tenía ganas de probar tu fuerza"_

_-"Es una promesa"_

_**..Fin Flashback..**_

_-"Recién tuvimos un duro combate, terminemos con esto, ¿cómo lo detengo?"_

_-"Estas marcas absorbe mi magia cuando intento liberarme, si logro que absorba casi toda mi magia junto con la tuya definitivamente se detendrá"_

_-"Eso significa que…."_

_-"Significa que debes golpearme con toda tu magia como si fueras a matarme"_

_-"¿Natsu y si falla tu plan?"_

_-"Si falla… solo dile a Lucy que la amo, y cuida a Happy por mí, ¿de acuerdo?" (Sonriendo)_

_-"Basta de esta mierda, se lo dirás tú mismo"_

_**En aquel momento Natsu libero una cantidad de magia increíble que dejo impactado al mismo Gildarts, gracias a los Rayos que comió de Laxus entro en modo Dragón Force del Fuego eléctrico, más la poderosa magia "Crash" de Gildarts….**_

_**/Prisión anti-Magia/**_

_-"Q-que fue ese temblor" pregunto erza desconcertada _

_-"Natsu, ¿realmente lo has hecho?, solo espero que estés bien" murmuro Laxus_

_**/PUERTA 3/**_

_-"¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?, ¡ese temblor fue demasiado fuerte!" Gray grito desesperado._

_-"Gildarts está peleando con Natsu, ustedes encárguense de esa cosa" Contesto Makarov_

…_**POV LUCY…**_

_**Natsu, tu puedes, regresemos a casa seamos felices como prometiste, te estaré esperando…**_

_**/ **_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_***Próximo capítulo -10-Omake, "Su primera vez" 12/9**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí el 9no capitulo, que habrá pasado con Natsu y Gildarts?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, tarde mucho en hacerte este cap, cualquier error, duda o critica es bien recibida, nos vemos en el ¡10mo cap! (aviso que va a ser un especial por los 10 capítulos) Adios :D**_


	10. Su primera vez

_FanFic SirIgneel, Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima ©_

**OMAKE-CAPITULO 10**

"_**SU PRIMERA VEZ"**_

_**Era una tarde como cualquiera en Fairy Tail, parecía no haber problemas … bueno solo los de siempre, Natsu y Gray peleando, Erza comiendo su pastel favorito, Cana bebiendo junto con Macao, Wakaba y el maestro y Lucy que se recostaba sobre la barra hablando con Mira.**_

_-"Oe bastardo, devuélveme mi ropa" Gray enfurecido corría por todo el gremio desnudo. _

_-"Claro que no, Happy apresúrate y vamos donde no nos alcance." Natsu bromeaba con alegría_

_-"Esa broma es de hombres" Elfman dijo desde lejos_

_-"Parece que esos tontos se están divirtiendo" Murmuro Lucy_

_-"Valla, tienes suerte de estar en ese equipo"_

_-"Si tú dices" contesto suspirando_

_**Lissana que se encontraba jugando con Natsu, Gray y Erza, Lucy simplemente se sentía apartada del grupo, aunque no tenía mala relación con Lisanna.**_

_-"¿Natsu?" Lisanna dijo buscando al peli rosa_

_-"¿Qué pasa Lisanna?" Contesto Natsu que se encontraba peleando con Gray_

_-"No me estés evitando todo el tiempo, ¿cuándo vamos a comprometernos?" Pregunto con rubor_

_**Gray y Erza quedaron perplejos ante esta pregunta de Lisanna, el gremio se quedó en silencio unos momentos, Lucy se quedó impactada ante este hecho pero ¿por qué?**_

_-"Que es esto que siento, porque me molesta esta situación" murmuro Lucy de manera que nadie pudiera oír sus palabras_

_-"Bien hecho Natsu, lo has logrado" Gritaban todos los miembros del gremio_

_-"Para casarte con mi Nee-chan tienes que ser un verdadero hombre"_

_**Natsu tenía cara de no entender muy bien la situación**_

_-"De acuerdo lo haremos otro dia" contesto Natsu con indiferencia _

_**Todo el gremio se puso de pie y festejaron, todos excepto Lucy que se marchó sin decir nada. **_

_-"Felicidades Natsu", "Bien hecho lo has logrado", "Ya eres todo un hombre" todos los Hombres del gremio felicitando a Natsu._

_-"De que hablan Malditos, ¿acaso quieren pelear? Contesto con alegría_

_-"Ya veo así es como celebras tu Natsu"_

_**Parece que están todos animados hoy, ¿Por qué será? Por cierto donde esta Lucy, hoy el gremio está más divertido por alguna razón pero si ella no está aquí no es lo mismo. **__Pensó Natsu_

_-"De acuerdo, iré a buscarla, Happy vamos" _

_-"Natsu, ¿dónde vas?" pregunto Lisanna desde lejos_

_-"Voy a buscar a Lucy es más divertido cuando ella está aquí" Contesto alejándose del gremio._

_-"Dijiste que te casarías conmigo, tienes que quedarte a planear todo conmigo" reprocho Lisanna_

_-"Ah cierto, bueno tu vete adelantando, yo quiero casarme con patatas fritas" Contesto con alegría._

_**Todos los miembros quedaron pálidos ante esta respuesta de Natsu**_

_-"Que demonios es eso" pregunto Elfman_

_-"Temo preguntar esto pero Natsu, ¿sabes lo que es casarse cierto? Pregunto Gray _

_-"Claro ¿comer cierto?" dijo tomándose el pelo_

_**En ese momento todos cayeron al suelo de manera graciosa**_

_-"Bueno no importa, solo guárdenme algo de comida, enseguida vuelvo" Dijo alejándose del gremio._

_-"En verdad que es un idiota" suspirando dijo Gray_

_-"Es todo un hombre" dijo Elfman que raramente no estaba molesto_

_**Lucy caminaba hacia su casa llorando de tristeza hasta que escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre, era una voz familiar.**_

_-"Luceeeeeee, espera un momento" Grito Natsu desde lejos_

_-"Natsu que haces aquí, contesto la rubia" con tristeza en su voz_

_-"Que sucede Lucy, no quieres casarte con nosotros" pregunto Natsu_

_-"Realmente tienes agallas para bromear con eso Natsu, no es divertido ¿sabes?" Contesto Lucy enfadada._

_-"No entiendo por qué estas enojada, ¿acaso estuviste llorando? "Pregunto desconcertado_

_-"Natsu siempre pensé que nosotros terminaríamos juntos, creo que fui una tonta al pensar así"_

_-"Claro que estamos juntos, ¿por qué piensas que te invite a hacer equipo?" Natsu realmente no entendía la situación._

_-"No mientas Natsu, ¿porque te casaras con Lisanna?"Pregunto Lucy con vergüenza_

_-"Porque tengo hambre, ¿acaso estas en una extraña dieta?" Pregunto tomándose el pelo_

_**Lucy quedo totalmente desconcertada por esta respuesta de Natsu, ¿realmente hablaba en serio?**_

_-"¿De qué hablas Natsu?" Pregunto la rubia muy desconcertada_

_-"Realmente no lo entiendo muy, todos están actuando muy raro" suspiro Natsu_

_-"Natsu, ¿qué es casarse?" pregunto la rubia con una leve sonrisa_

_-"Comer, obviamente" Contesto con una sonrisa_

_-"Claro que no, no lo afirmes si no lo sabes, te explicare que es casarse" Dijo sonriendo la rubia_

_**Luego de una breve explicación Natsu se puso rojo de vergüenza, pues era todo lo contrario a lo que él pensaba.**_

_-"Eso es realmente vergonzoso" Dijo la rubia sonriendo._

_-"Si es cierto, pero tú estabas muy triste eh" Natsu dijo con una mirada extraña_

_-"Claro que no, yo hablaba de otra cosa" La rubia respondió sonrojada _

_-"Como tú digas…. Sabes Lucy, tú fuiste la primera persona con la que hice equipo"_

_-"Nunca me habías dicho eso antes" contesto la rubia_

_-"Puedo ser algo tonto a veces jeje, lo siento"_

_-"Me gusta cuando eres tonto también"_

_-"¿Qué te parece si vamos al gremio, eh Lucy?"_

_-"Te he confesado que me gustas ¿y solo quieres ir al gremio?" reprocho la rubia_

_-"Lo siento, no se me da lo romántico, tú sabes" dijo desviando su mirada de la rubia_

_-"De acuerdo, yo me encargo" dijo sonriendo_

_**Natsu y Lucy se dieron su primer beso, era una tarde soleada y Happy los estaba espiando, pero lo mejor es que por fin habían se habían dado cuenta de sus sentimientos **_

_-"¿Que fue eso? Pregunto Natsu totalmente sonrojado._

_-"Se llama Be-so de a-mor "con una sonrisa contestó la rubia_

_-"Genial, ¡quiero otro!"_

_-"Tendrás que alcanzarme, vamos Natsu"_

_-"De acuerdo, ¡Estoy encendido!_

_**END**_

_**B**_**ueno esto más como un especial, por los 10 capítulos y porque quizás algunos de ustedes quiere más Nalu pero por el momento en la historia no hay tanto por la trama que llevo, así que espero que le haya gustado, gracias a todos los que hacen Reviews nos vemos en el cap 11 que la historia se pone mejor, adiós :D**


	11. Más problemas

_FanFic SirIgneel, Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima ©_

**CAPITULO 11**

**Anteriormente…**

_**Natsu, tu puedes, regresemos a casa seamos felices como prometiste, te estaré esperando… **_

"_Más problemas" _

_-"Esa explosión fue bastante fuerte" Gildarts se quejaba de dolor_

_-"Agh"_

_-"¿¡Natsu te encuentras bien!? _

_**Un gran agujero había en aquella habitación, las paredes estaban totalmente destruidas y parecía haber varios escombros manchados con sangre, Natsu se encontraba en el centro del agujero de rodillas, tenía el dorso parcialmente cubierto de sangre al igual que su rostro.**_

_-"Rayos, Natsu, responde, ¿estás bien?"_

_-"E.. eso … f..fue dema..ciado" No podía hablar con claridad_

_-"Mierda Natsu resiste"_

_-"Gildarts….. t..tu brazo"_

_-"No te preocupes, ese brazo puedo repararlo, en cambio mírate, no puedo creer que haya aceptado hacer esto, maldición" Lagrimas caían del rostro de Gildarts_

_-"E..eres de..maciado feo cu..cuando lloras" sonrió levemente_

_-"Tu antebrazo Natsu… ¿¡donde está tu brazo izquierdo!? Gildarts no podía para sus lágrimas._

_-"No te preo..cupes, llé..vame con Wendy, no necesito e..ese brazo para matar a ese maldito"_

_-"De qué demonios estás hablando, hasta te cuesta respirar" respondió con gran impotencia._

_-"No importa prometí a Lucy que iba a regresar con ella, no puedo romper mi promesa"_

_**La situación estaba más que desfavorable para los magos de Fairy Tail, en este escenario se encontraba Natsu que había perdido su antebrazo izquierdo, Laxus y Erza se encontraban prisioneros en una cárcel anti-magia, Wendy estaba curando a Kagura junto con Lucy y en la ciudad de Magnolia los cuatro Dragon Slayer luchaban contra Acnologia.**_

_-"¿Wendy, crees que podrás curar a Kagura?" Pregunto una preocupada Lucy_

_-"Si, pero me tomara algo de tiempo, fue golpeada con Magia Oscura, no sabemos mucho sobre estos hechizos"_

_-"Ya veo… si hay algo que yo pueda hacer…"_

_-"No te preocupes, parece que todo está bien aquí, cuando termines con Kagura-san Vamos donde escuchamos la explosión puede que hallan heridos"_

_-"De acuerdo"_

_/_

_/_

_-"Laxus explícame de una buena vez por todas que está pasando" exclamo Erza muy enfadada._

_-"De acuerdo, Natsu y Gildarts están en un duelo en este momento, Gray y el abuelo deben estar con un enemigo también, solo nuestros respectivos grupo se separaron"_

_-"¿Entonces como saldremos de aquí?"_

_-"No tengo idea" Contesto tomándose el pelo_

_-"¿DESDE CUANDO ERES TAN IDIOTA?" Dijo Erza de manera graciosa_

_-"Relájate, solo tenemos que esperar"_

_/_

_/_

_-"Este demonio es muy fuerte" Gray se tomaba el brazo por el hombro _

_-"Esto no es nada comparado con el poder de Zeref" Contesto Jellal un poco agitado _

_-"Escuchen mocosos, ese maldito los está subestimando con este insignificante demonio, demuestren de lo que es capaz Fairy Tail" El maestro estaba concentrado en recuerar su magia._

_-"Es cierto, aunque yo no pertenezca a Fairy Tail, hoy tengo el honor de pelear en su nombre, daré tomo mi esfuerzo" Jella se ponía de pie._

_-"Si …. ¡Aun no olvido lo que hicieron a Juvia malditos! Gray colocaba su manos listo para atacar con hielo._

_**Jellal en aquel momento se sorprendió de la fuerza que tomo Gray al recordar a Juvia.**_

_-"Erza, ¿estarás bien?, solo no mueras" fue lo que murmuro Jellal en aquel momento._

_**Gray y Jellal atacaron al mismo tiempo al demonio de Zeref, **__ -"Atadura de serpientes!" __**Gracias a la magia de Jellal aquel demonio quedo casi inmóvil. **__-"Ice Bringer" __**Las espadas de Gray deñaron severamente a aquel demonio, para completar y finalizar la batalla **__-"Grand Chariot" __**Siete círculos mágico aparecieron en el cielo, arrasando con el enemigo.**_

_-"Bien hecho Jellal, Gray ahora avancemos al siguiente piso" Exclamo Makarov_

_-"No eres mal compañero después de todo, Jellal" Insinuó Gray mientras corrían por los pasillos del castillo. _

_-"Eso creo … quiero preguntarte algo.." Contesto dejando a Gray con una expresión Confusión y curiosidad._

_-"Solo dilo" contesto con seriedad_

_-"Hace unos momentos vi que tomaste fuerzas al mencionar a Juvia, ¿eso es amor?_

_-"Que demonios preguntas, no lo sé, no estoy seguro de que es el amor" Contesto con vergüenza, disimulando al ver hacia otra dirección._

_-"Ya veo, continuemos nuestro camino, compañero" sonrió levemente Jellal_

_/_

_/_

_-"Vamos Gajeel, ahora demuestra de lo que eres capaz" Sting se reponía de un golpe anterior._

_-"No te metas en mi camino, copo de nieve" Gajeel estaba totalmente enfurecido, un aura oscura lo rodeaba._

_-"No subestimen a ese dragón" Mavis grito desde el gremio_

_-"Metalicana …. Oye estúpido, eres una deshonra para los dragones, yo mismo te aniquilare" Gajeel estaba expulsando magia de su cuerpo, que dejo impresionados a los otros dragón slayers._

_**Los Dragon Slayer se prepararon para atacar al dragón negro pero Gajeel los sobrepaso en velocidad colocándose detrás de la cabeza de Acnologia sorprendiendo hasta el mismo dragón **__-"Demon Karma, espiral de hierro" __**Un ataque certero dejo muy desconcertado al dragon que respondió con un golpe directo con su cola, desplazando a Gajeel con gran fuerza.**_

_-"Rugido del dragón blanco" Ataque de Sting_

_-"Rugido del dragón de las sombras" Ataque de Rogue_

_-"Rugido del dragón de veneno" Ataque de Cobra_

_**Estos tres Rugidos del dragón se combinaron golpeando violentamente el pecho de Acnologia, pero por encima del dragón se encontraba Gajeel, **__-"Bien hecho… Rugido del dragón de hierro de las sombras" __**Este ataque de Gajeel era tres veces más grande que el ataque combinado de los rugidos, dejando así solo una estela de tierra que no permitía ver lo que ocurría**_

_-"Ese… es el poder de Gajeel" un muy impactado Lily menciono._

_-"Sabia que lo harías Gajeel" Murmuro Levy con cierto rubor tierno._

_/ _

_/_

_-"Lucy Heartfilia…. Tu eres la mayor amenaza aquí.-_

_-"¿Zeref?, ¿dónde estás? ¡Muéstrate!" contesto la rubia muy preocupada_

_**Zeref toco la frete de Lucy dandole una "Visión" en donde se vea a ella llorando de rodillas, de fondo todos sus compañeros derrotados y a Natsu que se acercaba para atacarla. **_

_-"Natsu…." Lucy cayo desmayada tras la "visión" que le dio Zeref_

_-"¿Qué hiciste?" grito Wendy con desesperación_

_-"Nos vemos luego Marvell" contesto a Wendy llamándola por su apellido._

_**Zeref se llevó a Lucy con el desapareciendo por completo de la vista de Wendy que había quedado impactada y asustada por el hecho.**_

_**-"Natsu apresúrate, se llevaron a Lucy, Natsu te necesitamos"**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**End**_

**Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo 11 espero que le haya gustado, perdón si me tarde en subir este capítulo pero no podía por temas del estudio y esas cosas ¬¬ pero ya lo termine asi que nos vemos el próximo capítulo recuerden que Dudas, Errores y críticas son bien recibidas, Chau :D**


	12. Rayo de esperanza

_FanFic SirIgneel, Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima ©_

**CAPITULO 12**

_**Anteriormente…**_

_**-"Natsu apresúrate, se llevaron a Lucy, Natsu te necesitamos" **_

"_RAYO DE ESPERANZA"_

_**Cuando las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor, Warren logro tener comunicación con los equipos que fueron a buscar a Natsu y Zeref.**_

_-"Oigan!, ¿alguien me escucha ? contesten por favor" Warren estaba muy preocupado._

_-"¿Warren?, bien te oímos, ¿Cómo están las cosas por allí? Contesto Makarov_

_-"Estamos todos bien, Gajeel junto con Cobra, Sting y Rogue están dándole una paliza a Acnologia" contesto con Tranquilidad_

_-"¿ACNOLOGIA?, Por favor comunícame con Gajeel"_

_-"¿Qué quieres viejo?" Contesto con confianza Gajeel_

_-"Escucha mocoso, ese dragón es muy peligroso, abandonen en el momento que se distraiga" La preocupación en Makarov estaba en los limites_

_-"Ni lo sueñes viejo, estoy peleando para proteger a mi Familia, voy a vencer a este animal y ayudare en la búsqueda de Salamander" Gajeel sonreía se le veía muy confiado en sus nuevas habilidades._

_-"Ya encontramos a Natsu, pero no sé cómo van las cosas" contesto con impotencia_

_-"Natsu está muy mal herido, en sus límites diría yo" Gildarts se unió a la conversación _

_-"Maldición, necesitamos ayuda" Laxus se quejó._

_-"Al parecer la comunicación es buena, Wendy si me escuchas te llevo a Natsu, quiero que lo ayudes" Dijo Gildarts que se encontraba cargando a Natsu en su espalda._

_-"Yo me encargare de Natsu pero tenemos otro problema" Wendy dijo con tristeza, "Se llevaron a Lucy"_

_-"Maldicion!, Maldicion ¿ por qué?" Exclamo Erza con desesperación._

_-"Atención Mocosos, haremos esto al estilo Fairy Tail, estas son las nuevas Órdenes"_

_**Gildarts Llevaras a Natsu donde Wendy para que le ayude, después de eso iras a donde Laxus y usaras tu magia para liberarlos.**_

_**Freed y Lamia Scale tendrán que encargarse de proteger a los magos más débiles.**_

_**Laxus, tu eres de los más rápidos de aquí, iras a buscar a Ultear en cuanto te liberen**_

_**Erza, tienes que encontrarnos en el segundo piso del castillo te estaremos esperando.**_

_**La orden que tengo para los demás es que no mueran mocosos, vivan sin arrepentimientos, esfuércense por los que aman.**_

_/_

_-"Wendy por fin te encuentro, ¿quién es esta mujer?- Pregunto Gildarts con Natsu aun en su espalda._

_-"Gildarts-san ella es Kagura de Mermaid Heels, fue atacada por Zeref" Contesto Wendy mirando hacia Kagura. "Pero se recuperara pronto, donde esta Nat…"_

_**Gildarts coloco lentamente a Natsu sobre el suelo, **__"Por favor Wendy haz todo lo que puedas, él es el único que puede con Zeref, es nuestro rayo de esperanza en toda esta oscuridad, pero ahora todo depende de ti"._

_**Las palabras no salían de la boca de Wendy que estaba en shock al ver a su querido amigo tan herido.**_

_-"Termina lo que tengas que hacer Gildarts-san, déjame a Natsu-san a mi" fue lo que contesto la niña de cabello azul._

_-"De acuerdo, aquí está su extremidad, intenta salvarlo, por favor, adiós" Gildarts se fue a toda velocidad, dejando el ante-brazo izquierdo de Natsu a su lado._

_*Puedo salvarlo, pero su brazo, yo no puedo hacer eso* Fue el pensamiento de la pequeña maga. -"Bien, comenzare a curarte Natsu-san"_

_/_

_/_

_-"Maldición Erza ya debería estar aquí" Un molesto y enfadado Gray estaba sentado con algunos dolores en su pierna derecha._

_-"Tranquilo, sé que vendrá pronto, no se quedara de brazos cruzados, después de lo que hicieron con Kagura" Contesto pensativo Jellal_

_/_

_/_

_-"Bien hecho Gajeel parece que le hemos derribado" comento con alegría y dolor Rogue_

_-"No lo creo, tenemos que ser precavidos" Contesto Sting que se encontraba exhausto _

_-"No hemos ganado, puedo escucharlo, está muy furioso" La preocupación se hizo en Cobra._

_-"Aun no estoy satisfecho dañaste a mis seres queridos, no saldrás de aquí con vida" Gajeel parecía poseído por la ira ._

_-*No se detengan Fairy Tail* Fue lo que murmuro Mavis al observar la batalla de Gajeel._

_/_

_/_

_-"Por fin maldito viejo, estuve esperándote" Laxus se ponía de pie al ver llegar a Gildarts_

_-"Solo los idiotas caen en una trampa como esta" Contesto con humor y una sonrisa_

_**En ese momento Erza se pone de pie apretando con fuerza sus dientes. **__-"Asi que solo los idiotas eh"__** Una mirada asesina por parte de Erza hacia Gildarts haciendo que este retrocediera unos pasos**_

_-"Lo siento jeje, ahora cúbranse yo me encargo" _

_**Gildarts toco la "Jaula" en la que se encontraban los magos con la palma de la mano y esta se partió en mucho cubos dejando así libre a Laxus y Erza.**_

_-"Bien ahora Laxus tu ve a toda velocidad a buscar la chica del tiempo y tu Erza el maestro te espera en el siguiente piso"_

_-"Tengo un problema, mi pierna, Natsu me hirió gravemente la pierna en aquel ataque, no podré ir demasiado rápido." Contesto Laxus con impotencia y tristeza_

_-"Solucionen esto, me voy donde el maestro" Erza se marchó a toda velocidad al terminar de hablar._

_-"Mierda entonces ve con Wendy tal vez pueda ayudarte, aunque no lo creo ya estaba curando a una mujer antes de llevarle a Natsu"_

_-"¿Una mujer?" Laxus no sabía de quien se trataba, se le veía confundido._

_-"Si, creo que se llama Rakuga, tenía una bonita Katana"_

_-"Si, ya sé a quién te refieres, es la chica de la gravedad, es tan fuerte como Erza, ella podrá ir a buscar a Ultear en mi lugar" Laxus estaba más aliviado al saber que podía contar con aquella maga, -"Por cierto se llama Kagura" agrego de manera graciosa._

_-"De acuerdo como tú digas, vamos con Wendy quizás ella te cure esa herida." Contesto tomándose el pelo._

_/_

_/_

"_Erza, por fin estas aquí, tenemos que continuar" Exclamo con cierta alegría Jellal_

_-"Por fin, tu amigo Jellal estaba muy preocupado" Dijo el maestro con seriedad, algo que provoco que Erza y Jellal se sonrojaran._

_-"Muy bien mocosos vamos a darle una paliza a ese maldito de Zeref" Makarov animaba ansiosamente a los jóvenes magos._

_/_

_/ _

_-"Aun no puedo ver que está sucediendo, toda esa nube de tierra no me dejar ver nada" Dijo Levy algo preocupada_

_-"Tranquila, creo que ya lo han derrotado" Contesto Lily que se encontraba en brazos de Levy._

_-"Oye Rogue, ¿alcanzas a ver algo?" Sting preguntaba desde la azotea de una casa_

_-"No, pero puedo sentir su odio" contesto Rogue apoyado con una rodilla sobre el suelo._

_-"No se alteren puedo escucharlo, quiere matarnos" Cobra se cruzaba de brazos_

_-"Asi que sigue vivo, levántate maldito dragón, aun no estoy satisfecho" Gajeel emanaba confianza en los demás magos._

_-"¡RUBIO CUIDADO!" Fue el grito de cobra, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

_**Todos voltearon a ver a Sting, para su sorpresa estaba siendo atravesado por un puño en el pecho, Sting cayo de rodillas al suelo, sangraba por la boca y se tomaba el pecho con la mano derecha, **__-"Natsu-san… fueron muy fuertes"__** murmuro el rubio antes de caer inconsciente.**_

_-"STIIING!" Fue el grito desgarrador de Rogue, mientras se tomaba la cabeza._

_-"¿Quién demonios eres tu maldito?" Gajeel se llenó de ira al ver la caída de su compañero_

_-"Pude escucharlo pero fue demasiado rápido" Cobra se lamentaba_

_-"Me las pagaras, ¡MALDITO ME LAS PAGARAS!" Rogue estaba cubierto por sombras que le daban una apariencia demoniaca._

"_Vengan insignificantes insectos, pensaron que podrían ganarme" contesto aquel desconocido que vestía de negro y blanco._

_/_

_/_

_END… __***Proximo cap .."Marcas"..* 19/9 o 20/9**_

_Bueno aquí el capítulo 12 espero que les sea de su agrado, gracias por los comentarios, si , yo también pensé pobre Natsu pero bueno LOL, como siempre las críticas, dudas o errores háganmelo saber, siempre son bien recibidos, ADIOS :D _


	13. Marcas

_FanFic __**SirIgneel**__, Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima ©_

_**CAPITULO 13**_

_**ANTERIORMENTE… **__"Vengan insignificantes insectos, pensaron que podrían ganarme" _

"_Marcas"_

_-"¿Dónde está Wendy?, lleva un rato que la estamos buscando" Se quejaba Laxus._

_-"Allí está, no te alteres" Contesto Gildarts con cansancio por cargarlo_

_-"Laxus-san y Gildarts-san que bueno que estén bien" Dijo con cierta alegría Wendy_

_-"Hola Wendy ¿cómo se encuentra Natsu?" Pregunto Gildarts tirando a Laxus en el piso._

_-"Que haces maldito no ves que estoy heri… Natsu… maldito ¿acaso no te contuviste en la pelea?" Laxus estaba en shock al ver a su gran amigo herido._

_-"Natsu me lo pidió, era necesario, por cierto ¿tu eres Rakuga? Pregunto Gildarts algo nervioso._

_-"Me llamo Kagura, y le agradezco por preocuparse por mi" Desviando la mirada de vergüenza._

_-"No te preocupes, necesitamos que hagas algo por nosotros" Respondió Laxus_

_**Luego de explicarle a Kagura la situación actual Kagura tomo sus cosas activo un círculo mágico color violeta y partió rápidamente a toda velocidad. **_

_-"¿Eso es la gravedad?" pregunto Laxus desconcertado _

_-"No lo sé, ¿Wendy cómo va Natsu?" desviando la mirada hacia el nombrado mago._

_-"Esta fuera de peligro, aunque aún no eh intentado nada con su brazo" Respondió con tristeza la pequeña maga_

_-"Entonces inténtalo, pero límpiale esa sangre de su cuerpo, no tolero verlo asi" Dijo Laxus mirando hacia otro lado._

_-"Tienes razón, debí hacerlo en cuanto llego aquí"._

_**Wendy comenzó a limpiar poco a poco aquellos rastros de sangre que quedaban en el cuerpo y rostro del joven Dragon Slayer, las marcas que tenían forma de cadenas aún estaban pero en cierta manera parecían estar desapareciendo, cosa que tranquilizo a Gildarts.**_

_-"Esas marcas son las que en realidad derrotaron a Natsu" Dijo Gildarts con cierta ironía_

_-"No te pongas así, pronto mejorara" Laxus apoyo su brazo sobre el hombro de Gildarts._

_-"Voy a concentrar toda mi magia en su brazo" Wendy se preparaba para intentar reponer nuevamente el brazo de Natsu._

_-"Confiamos en ti Wendy…" murmuraron aquellos magos veteranos._

_**/POV NATSU/**_

_**No entiendo nada ¿qué está pasando?, solo recuerdo estar peleando con Gildarts… ¿acaso perdí? LUCY! ¿Dónde estará ella ahora? ¿Cómo estarán mis amigos?**_

_-"Diablos.." __**Me levante pero me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero..**_

_-"¿Dónde demonios estoy.? __**Estaba algo confundido, ese no era el lugar donde pelee con Gildarts**_

_-"Genial, ya no me duele el cuerpo, y tal parece que no tengo heridas"__** Un momento recuerdo perfectamente haber perdido mi brazo izquierdo pero ¿qué demonios es esto?**_

_-"Acaso Wendy …"_

_-"Natsu.." __**Senti oír mi nombre asi que levante mi vista, el sol no me deja ver quien me habla.**_

_-"¿Quién eres? __**Levante mi brazo para cubrirme del sol.**_

_-"Moo ¿que no recuerdas mi voz?" __**Camine lentamente pero luego mis pasos se aceleraron para terminar corriendo.**_

_-"Lucy… me alegro que estés bien"__** Me sentía muy aliviado de saber que ella estaba bien, la abrase lo más fuerte que pude.**_

_-"No te preocupes Natsu, pero acabo de descubrir algo" __**Me murmuro al oído**_

_-"¿Que está pasando Luce? __** Pregunte algo preocupado.**_

_-"La luz de Fairy Tail, el collar que me entrego Gildarts, nos da este encuentro, esto no es una ilusión"__** Contesto mientras lentamente daba un paso atrás, parecía asustada.**_

_-"Si no es una ilusión, ¿Dónde estás?" __**Comenzaba a desesperarme por no lograr entender que era lo que pasaba.**_

_-"Zeref me capturo.."__** Murmuro por lo bajo.**_

_**Sentía las llamas salir de mi cuerpo pero esta vez era diferente el fuego provenía de más adentro de mi cuerpo mi corazón para ser exactos, sentía muchos sentimientos que no puedo describir, pero no eran nada agradables.**_

_-"Mientras tenga este collar y tú me recuerdes, siempre podremos vernos, no se para que sirve este collar, solo sé que si me olvidas no podremos vernos"-_

_-"Nunca te olvidaría Luce, pero quiero salir de aquí e ir a buscarte"_

_-"No se cómo salir de aquí tampoco" __**Contestó con impotencia.**_

_-"Empiezo a entender esto Natsu-san"__** Murmuraron desde lejos**_

_-"¡Sting!, ¿cómo demonios llegaste aquí? __**Me sorprendí puesto que no me esperaba que el apareciera de la nada.**_

_-"Estamos enlazados a tu memoria y a tu amor, mientras ese collar exista estaremos aquí"_

_-"Ya veo, eso explica muchas cosas, ¿pero cómo llegaste aquí Sting?_

_-"No lo sé pero ¿podemos explorar como salir de aquí juntos no crees?__**.**_

_**Vi como Lucy se ruborizo en ese momento ese maldito se le estaba insinuando**_

_-"¿Qué cosas dices tonto?, ni se te ocurra acercártele"__** Dije mientras rodeaba a Lucy por la cintura con mis brazos**_

_-"Jaja era broma Natsu-san"…."Aunque creo que estoy muerto"_

_-"Jajaja buen chiste idiota" __** El solo me miraba con seriedad**_

_-"Jeje creo que no estuve muy atento en mi batalla" __**Mostro una sonrisa totalmente falsa**_

_-"Realmente eres una molestia, dijimos que nadie tenía permitido morir" __**Comencé a enfadarme, cuando él se veía tan despreocupado.**_

_-"Tranquilo Natsu-san, sé que ganaran esta batalla de vida, solo dile a Lector que fui a visitar a mi padre, ah y no olvides decirle a Rogue que cuide de Lector, ellos son muy importantes para mi"_

_**Sting parecía estar desvaneciéndose en el aire, todo parecía un pésimo chiste de mal gusto, Intente tomarlo de la mano pero no lo conseguí**_

_-"Adios Natsu-san, Lucy-chan cuida mucho de él"__** Su sonrisa no parecía falsa esta vez, se le veía contento y sin arrepentimientos.**_

_**Lucy estaba llorando se le veía muy triste por la situación**_

_-"Adiós Sting, cuídate amigo…"_

_**Abrace a Lucy que no paraba de llorar, intente tranquilizarla pero era muy fuerte una lagrima callo por mi mejilla…**_

_-"Lucy ganemos esta como en los viejos tiempos" __**Dije acomodando mi bufanda**_

_-"Si…"estoy encendida"__** Quite las lágrimas de su rostro y la bese lentamente**_

"_Espérame Luce" __**Sentí a mi cuerpo desvanecerse en el aire**_

_-"Aquí estaré para ti…Natsu" __**Su cuerpo brillo y desapareció lentamente**_

_**Parece que no estoy listo para esto, pero me da igual ganare esta batalla, además hice otra promesa, no puedo andar rompiéndolas, eso no es de hombre jeje Elfman me diría eso, ¡BIEN, HORA DE PELEAR!, ¡ ESTOY ENCENDIDO!**_

_-"WHOOA ¡Volví a nacer!"_

_-"Natsu-san por fin despertaste"_

_-"No te sobre esfuerces Natsu.." Comento Gildarts con tristeza _

_-Jajaja ¿estas asustado Gildarts?, con o sin brazo hoy tengo ganas de pelear_

_**/_**_

_-"No puede ser verdad…." Gray estaba en shock_

_-"Yo tampoco lo creo pero Gray levántate" Contesto Erza que también trataba de asimilar lo sucedido._

_-"No nos vencerá, prepárense para pelear" Jellal estaba muy preparado para la pelea_

_-"Apártense, yo me encargare con Fairy Law" El maestro se frente a los jóvenes magos_

_-"Hoy no viejo, voy a sellar mi pasado" Gray se paró con lágrimas de ¿Felicidad?_

_-"Es bueno volver a verte"…. Una persona intervenía en el camino de los magos_

_**Gray alzo la vista, con lágrimas en sus ojos y una gran sonrisa que no se veía en el hace mucho tiempo contesto**_

_-Lo mismo digo…. Maestra._

_**END "Proximo capitulo (14) *Alumno, Maestro y Padre* 23/9 o 24/9**_

_/_

_/_

_B__ueno aquí el capítulo 13, dudas errores o críticas son bien recibidas y gracias a __**Todos**__ por sus comentarios en especial a __**Nashi**__ que está ahí comentando siempre gracias por tu apoyo :3 gracias a todos nos vemos en el capítulo 14._


End file.
